L'homme parfait
by Gabrelle
Summary: TRADUCTION:Un accident de potion envoi Harry rencontrer son âme soeur... en Amérique, dans le passé...
1. Chapter 1

TITRE ORIGINAL** :** The perfect man

AUTEUR : Cole224

TRADUCTRICE : Gabrelle

RATING : T

RÉSUMÉ : Un accident de potion envoi Harry rencontrer son âme sœur… en Amérique, dans le passé…

WARNING : Slash Harry Potter/Edward Cullen

DISCLAIMER : Les personnages sont de J.K.R. et Stéphenie Meyer

OOOoooOOO

"Ce n'est pas si mal." Dit Hermione, levant ses yeux agacés alors qu'elle remuait sa potion. Harry la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Peut-être que je devrais juste changer de pays ou quelque chose du genre. Penses-tu que les gens me laisseront seul alors ?"

"Probablement pas. Ce n'est pas juste le monde magique britannique qui sait qui tu es."

"Super," pensa-t-il un instant avant qu'un sourire n'ait éclairé son visage, "peut-être que je pourrais me cacher dans le monde moldu. C'est ma dernière année à école, la guerre est finie... je pourrais évidemment disparaître et _aucun d'eux_ ne me trouverait." Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux personnes derrière pour voir de quoi elles parlaient.

"Je pense qu'ils te trouveraient d'une façon ou d'une autre." Harry fronça les sourcils de nouveau.

"Peut-être que si je rentre en classe demain et que je roule une pelle à Malfoy? Penses-tu qu'ils comprendraient le message alors ?" Hermione secoua sa tête.

"Tu l'as déjà essayé, tu te souviens ? Bon, l'équivalent de cela. Attrapé un autre type et l'embrassé ne t'as pas aidé d'autant plus que tu as continué à sortir avec Cho en cinquième année." Harry roula ses yeux cette fois et se pencha en avant.

"Oui mais c'était avant que je n'aie vraiment tout compris." Hermione renifla.

"Tu veux dire avant que Ginny ne te l'ait faits admettre." Harry croisa ses bras et se mit à bouder.

"Tu te dois de me le rappeler, n'est-ce pas ?" Il jeta un coup d'oeil prudemment à Parvati et à Lavande, qui riait sottement en faisant leur potion. "Que font-elles ?" Hermione renifla et leur jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil.

"Une potion pour trouver l'homme parfait. On suppose que cela vous donne des signes vous dirigeant vers votre âme soeur." Elle se tourna vers Harry de nouveau et souri soudainement. "Je soupçonne qu'ils viendront, disant que les signes les a mené à toi et que ça signifie que vous devez être ensemble." Harry lui fronça les sourcils.

"Donc, qui est ton âme soeur ?" Demanda-t-elle après un moment. Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas," il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil aux filles, "je sais seulement que ce n'est pas l'un d'entre eux."

"Évidemment." Harry lui souri et se pencha tout près.

"Je suppose que nous n'avons pas besoin d'une potion pour découvrir qui est _ton_ âme soeur." Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la table où Ron et Neville travaillait. Elle le regarda fixement, mais son sourire c'est seulement élargi.

Ce ne fut pas Neville qui causa l'accident cette fois. Ce fut en réalité Parvati, réagissant à l'explosion de la potion de Dean et Seamus. Elle sauta en arrière, donnant un coup de pied à sa table et envoyant sa propre potion voler. Harry imputa à sa malchance le fait qu'il fut assis sur le chemin de la dite potion.

Il ne fut pas brûlé ou blessé, mais il senti une sorte de sensation de tirage avant que sa vision ne devienne blanche et qu'ensuite elle s'obscurcisse.

OOOoooOOO

Hermione sursauta quand Parvati et la Lavande ont toutes les deux crié. Une seconde plus tard, Harry fut aspergé avec leur potion. Jusque là rien de spectaculaire, puis un flash de lumière apparut et ensuite Harry était parti de sa chaise.

Hermione se mit debout, ses yeux écartés, regardant fixement à la place vide d'Harry pendant un long moment. Elle parcouru la classe des yeux pour rencontrer le regard fixe et choqué de Ron et celui du Professeur Slughorn.

"Qu'est-ce qui viens juste d'arrivé ?!"

OOOoooOOO

Harry garda ses mains devant son visage. Les images dansaient toujours devant ses yeux. Il était toujours assis, mais pas dans sa chaise désormais.

"Allez-vous bien ?" Demanda une voix peu familière. Une voix masculine peu familière. Harry enleva ses mains de ses yeux et les regarda par terre, clignant jusqu'à ce que sa vision s'éclaircisse.

"Je vais bien. "Il ne leva pas les yeuxsur le type qui lui avait parlé. Au lieu de cela il regarda attentivement son environnement et sa mâchoire tomba du au choc.

"Vous ne semblez pas bien." Harry entendit à peine l'homme tandis qu'il se levait, se tournant dans un cercle. Il était à l'extérieur, sur le bord d'une rue, mais pas le genre de rue qu'il avait déjà vu.

Ses yeux s'élargir en regardant plus loin alors qu'un véhicule passa. Son oncle a toujours été fou de voitures et Harry se rappela avoir vu des images de certaines des premières automobiles qui furent fabriquées. Il en fut distrait, bien sûr par une femme qui marchait de l'autre côté de la rue. Bien qu'il fut plus distrait par ce qu'elle portait. _Où suis-je ?_

"Êtes-vous sûrs que vous allez bien ?" Harry se retourna pour voir l'homme qui lui avait parlé auparavant. Il était jeune, autour de l'âge d'Harry, des yeux verts et des cheveux châtains cuivrés. Harry fut de nouveau frappé par ce qu'il portait et enregistra finalement son accent.

Au lieu de répondre, Harry appuya la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux. _C'est un rêve, c'est un rêve, c'est un rêve, cela doit être un rêve_. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication au fait qu'il était dans le passé, en Amérique vu l'accent du garçon.

"Peut-être devriez-vous vous asseoir," Harry laissa tomber ses mains au son de la voix réellement préoccupée du garçon. "Je suis désolé de m'être heurté à vous." Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Je vais bien." Marmonna-t-il, assez bas pour douter que le garçon l'ait entendu. Il était loin d'aller bien. Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondi quand il pensa à ce qui était arrivé avant qu'il n'atterrit ici. La potion que Parvati et la Lavande faisaient...

"Je vais bien," répéta-t-il plus fort, regardant fixement dans les yeux l'autre garçon, "désolé. Mon nom est Harry..." Le garçon leva un sourcil, remarquant évidemment l'accent d'Harry mais il ne s'étendit pas vraiment et pris sa main.

"Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

"C'est mauvais." Harry s'assit lourdement sur un banc. Il regarda fixement la rue un instant avant de poser sa tête dans ses mains. Il fut conscient qu'Edward s'assit à côté de lui. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi Edward était toujours là. Il pensa probablement qu'Harry était dans ses pensés.

"Êtes-vous perdus ?" Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire de la question et il regarda Edward.

"Vous pouvez le dire." Il se demanda quand et où il était. Cependant, il ne voulut pas le demander franchement.

"Votre famille vit-elle près d'ici ? Je pourrais vous aider à trouver votre chemin." Harry secoua sa tête.

"Non, ma famille ne vit pas par ici." Il ne devrait pas être ici. Une potion l'a transporté ici; une potion devrait le récupérer. Même les personnes qu'il connait dans le monde magique ne savaient pas s'il était encore vivant, s'il était toujours là. Pour ces raisons, il ne se leva pas.

"Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ? Êtes-vous venus ici récemment ?" Harry secoua la tête et rencontra les yeux d'Edward.

"Non ... pour être honnête, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici." Il ne fut pas sûr du pourquoi il dit cela. Il essaya d'inventer une histoire qui pourrait être plausible, mais, pour quelque raison qui soit, c'est sorti comme ça quand il regarda Edward.

"Voudriez-vous venir avec moi ? Je pourrais vous aider à trouver votre famille." Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire non. Il eut l'intention de dire non. Il eut besoin de partir, d'essayer de découvrir comment ce fut arrivé et comment revenir à son temps propre.

Il fut frappé, cependant par la préoccupation dans les yeux verts d'Edward et pour quelque raison il ne put le dire. Il ferma sa bouche après un moment.

"Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver votre école." Suggéra Edward et Harry baissa son regard sur ses propres vêtements, l'écusson de Poudlard se trouvait sur ses robes.

"Ok," dit-il avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher et Edward lui souri quand tous les deux furent debout. "Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? Vous ne me connaissez pas même." Edward haussa les épaules.

"C'est la chose juste à faire." Dit-il après un moment mais Harry vit le léger froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Harry ne fut pas certain de savoir pourquoi il suivit Edward jusqu'à sa maison. Il doutait souvent de ses instincts. Après tout, c'était ses instincts qui ont fait tuer Cédric et Sirius. Mais en se moment ils ne seraient pas ignorés. Ils lui criaient pratiquement d'aller avec Edward et voyant la sincérité dans les yeux verts d'Edward et son air inquiet, il ne _put_ les ignorer.

OOOoooOOO

"Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ?" La question était valide mais Edward ne put l'expliquer complètement. Il voulut voir si le garçon était bien après qu'il se soit heurté à lui mais il se trouva incapable de partir. Maintenant il ne put plus, alors qu'il sut que le garçon était vraiment perdu.

"Allez-vous à l'école par ici ?" Demanda-t-il comme il amenait Harry chez lui. Harry rencontra son regard fixe de nouveau et secoua sa tête.

"Non..." Edward fronça les sourcils légèrement. Son école était fermée pendant les mois d'été. Il pourrait croire qu'Harry avait mentit mais il ne pensa pas ainsi. Il y avait la confusion et la crainte dans les yeux d'Harry. Il ne fut pas certain du pourquoi, mais il fut presque certain qu'Harry était digne de confiance. C'était ridicule. Il ne connaissait pas Harry. Sa mère prétendait toujours qu'il avait de bons instincts concernant les personnes. Il n'en savait rien, bien qu'il ait vraiment un don pour voir les mensonges d'une personne. À l'heure actuelle, ses instincts lui disaient d'aider Harry.

OOOoooOOO

"Ils fouillent dans le château." Dit Hermione, marchant au côté de Ron. "Je ne comprends pas comment c'est arrivé."

"C'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais eu d'accidents de potion auparavant."

"Oui mais c'est différent, Ron. Cette potion ne devrait pas avoir fait cela. Même si elle est fait correctement, elle doit seulement donner des signes." Ron haussa les épaules mais il ne sembla pas vraiment inquiet.

"Bien, nous le trouverons. Quelles sont les chances que l'âme soeur d'Harry n'est pas quelque part ici ?"

"Les chances sont élevées. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de personne qu'il y a dans le monde. Et si c'est un moldu de l'autre côté du monde ?"

"Alors il nous contactera. Il sait toujours comment transplanner et comment écrire. Il ira bien, Hermione."

"Et si ce n'était pas la potion ?" Demanda-elle, pas du tout calmé par ses paroles. "Et si c'était autre chose ... ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Et s'ils ont juste fait semblant que ce soit la potion ?"

"Et quoi ?" Se moqua Ron. "Tu penses que quelqu'un a enlevé Harry dans une salle de classe pleine des d'étudiants ? Qu'ils attendaient juste que Parvati et la Lavande fassent cette potion et la renverse ensuite sur Harry ?" Elle le regarda fixement.

"Tu ne sais pas. Il y a probablement toujours des sorciers là-bas qui méprisent Harry pour avoir tué Voldemort."

"Hermione, tu ne penses pas que tu t'affoles un peu trop vite ? Nous le trouverons ou il nous contactera." Elle poussa un soupir.

"J'espère que tu as raison."

OOOoooOOO

"WOW." Dit Harry quand il marcha dans la maison d'Edward. La maison de la famille d'Edward était évidemment bien peu large vue de l'extérieur celle-ci. L'intérieur était magnigique. Edward le conduisit dans la salle de séjour. Il y avait un piano sur un côté de la pièce. En face c'était un divan et à quelques mètres plus loin de trouvait la cheminée.

"Ma mère et mon père ne sont pas ici pour l'instant." Dit Edward après un moment. "Vont-ils être en colère ? Vous avez ramené un étranger à la maison avec vous."

"Ils seront bien. Ils ont confiance en moi."

"Et vous avez confiance en moi ?" Edward souri comme ils s'assirent. "Pourquoi avez-vous confiance en moi ? Vous ne savez rien de moi."

"Je ne suis pas certain. Je …veux vous aider pour je ne sais quelque raison." Harry soupira.

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible." Dit-il tranquillement. Edward fronça les sourcils.

"Où allez-vous à l'école ?" Harry rencontra ses yeux et mâcha sa lèvre pendant un instant.

"Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je ne peux pas y retourner tout de suite." Les mots s'échappèrent de nouveau et vraiment il supposa que c'était mieux qu'Edward essayant de l'aider à trouver Poudlard. Ce serait impossible. Le froncement de sourcils d'Edward s'approfondi mais il n'insista pas pour obtenir plus de réponses. Au lieu de cela il se leva.

"Vous pouvez dormir ici ce soir et je suis sûr que vous voudriez autre chose pour vous vêtir. Mes vêtements peuvent être un peu grands sur vous, mais pas trop."

"Merci." Dit Harry, étonné, quoiqu'il ne doive pas vraiment l'être. "Vous n'avez pas à faire ça."

"Oui je le fais." Edward le conduisit hors de la salle et Harry vit son petit froncement de sourcils de nouveau sur son visage. "Je devrai parler à ma mère et mon père bien sûr. Ce sera mieux si je leur parle seul d'abord." Harry acquisça.

OOOoooOOO

Harry regarda autour de la chambre qu'Edward avait dit qu'il pourrait utiliser. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il était toujours ici. Il ne semblait pas qu'il pourrait faire beaucoup plus, cependant. Sa baguette était dans son sac, quatre-vingts ans dans le futur.

Il avait trouvé cette partie au moins. Il avait découvert la date. Il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre été envoyé en 1918. Il avait vu un journal sur une des tables en bas. Ça disait qu'il était à Chicago.

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir transplanner d'un coup en Angleterre. Il n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait le faire si loin. De plus, il ne savait même pas si tout était le identique. Il n'avait pas d'argent et personne à contacter. Il n'avait aussi aucune idée où l'école magique américaine se trouvait. Personne ne savait qui il était.

C'était une pensée étrange. Il pourrait probablement marcher dans Poudlard et personne ne saurait qui il était. C'était quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas rester dans la maison d'Edward pour toujours. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans ce temps. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de revenir. Hermione était sans doute pris de panique.

En soupirant, il s'effondra sur le lit. Edward ... il est surprenant ... Harry se demanda si Edward lui-même savait pourquoi il l'avait amené ici. Harry ne comprenait pas très bien, mais il lui était reconnaissant. Il espéra seulement qu'il n'attirerait pas à Edward beaucoup d'ennui avec ses parents.

OOOoooOOO

"Tu as ramené un étranger à la maison avec toi ?"

"Il n'avait nulle part où aller," dit Edward, rencontrant le regard fixe de son père. "Il n'est pas mauvais, je le promets."

"Edward, tu ne le connais pas..."

"Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans la rue. Il n'avait que ses vêtements et il semblait être perdu ... et avait peur."

"Pourquoi l'as-tu amené ici ?" Demanda sa mère. Elle le regardait fixement mais elle ne paraissait pas en colère au moins.

"Je ... je me suis senti comme si je devais l'aider. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ... mais je sais qu'il est bon." Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant de poser une main sur le bras de son père.

"Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir s'il s'est installé ?" Edward hocha la tête en souriant avec reconnaissance avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle le cru au moins. Il pensa que parfois elle avait plus confiance en ses instincts que lui-même.

OOOoooOOO

"Est-ce qu'ils sont fâchés ?" Demanda Harry quand il fit entrer Edward.

"Non, ils ne sont pas fâchés," Edward lui souri, "mon père est juste concerné..."

"Peut-être que je devrais partir," dit Harry mal à l'aise, "je ne voudrais pas vous attirer des ennui avec votre famille."

"Ça ira bien. Demain je pourrai vous aider à trouver votre chemin. Ils ne vous expulseront pas. Ma mère me fait confiance."

OOOoooOOO

Harry ne dormi pas beaucoup. Il essaya de penser aux façons de retourner chez lui, mais rien ne lui vint. Peut-être quelqu'un dans son temps trouverait une façon de le ramener. Il espéra que ce soit possible. Il s'inquiéta des réactions de ses amis à ce sujet.

OOOoooOOO

"Vous n'avez rien trouvé ?" Demanda Hermione à Dumbledore après qu'il l'ait appelée avec Ron dans son bureau.

"Non, nous n'en avons pas. Nous le trouverons, ne vous inquiétez pas." _Comme était-il possible de ne pas s'inquiéter. _

"Comment la potion a-t-elle fait ? Comment fut-elle assez puissante pour l'emporter comme ça ?" Comme Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite, son inquiétude monta d'un autre niveau. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Je ne veux pas que vous vous affoliez. La potion fut faite correctement, mais comme vous le savez est seulement signifié que ça envoi des signes vagues. Cette potion est plutôt inefficace en réalité. Elle ne devrait pas avoir eu cet effet." Hermione s'assit lourdement. Elle regarda de Dumbledore à McGonagall ainsi que Slughorn. Personne ne parla mais elle pouvait le voir dans leurs visages. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où Harry était ou comment le récupérer.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry dormit un peu finalement. Il se réveilla tout de même avant Edward et sa famille avec un sentiment étrange. Assis, il regardait autour de la chambre avec circonspection, mais il était seul. Cependant, quand il regarda sur le coté, il trouva un morceau de papier à coté de lui. Fronçant les sourcils, il le prit. C'était une lettre.

Harry la parcouru plusieurs fois, un peu choqué. Quand il se fut finalement convaincu qu'elle était réelle et qu'il connaissait l'écriture, il sourit de soulagement et se leva pour s'habiller.

"Salut." Dit-il, dans une humeur beaucoup plus gaie quand il laissa Edward pénétrer dans la chambre.

"Bonjour," un sourire timide apparu sur le visage d'Edward et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans le passé, Harry enregistra finalement comment Edward est irrésistiblement magnifique. Il se demanda brièvement comment il n'avait pas remarqué ce fait auparavant. Il a été distrait, quoique...

"Vous semblez être dans une meilleure humeur." Harry acquiesça.

"J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir." Edward hocha la tête. Harry put voir la curiosité dans ses yeux mais de nouveau il n'insista pas.

"Avez-vous faim ?"

OOOoooOOO

Hermione ne dormi pas du tout et elle savait que Ron ne dormait pas non plus. Ils avaient tous les deux l'espoir qu'Harry réapparaîtrait pendant la nuit, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas arrivé.

Elle pensait qu'elle n'aurait plus à se soucier que de telles choses arrive; Voldemort étant mort et la plupart de ses mangemorts étant enfermés loin, enfin ceux qui avaient survécu.

En soupirant, elle ramassa son livre de potion et une feuille en tomba. Fronçant les sourcils, elle le ramassa et le fixa. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle reconnu l'écriture.

_La Salle sur Demande, c'est tout ce qu'il dit._

OOOoooOOO

Edward l'amena dans la salle à manger. La table était déjà mise et une femme les attendait là. Elle était très jolie avec ses cheveux longs, de la même couleur que ceux d'Edward.

"Bonjour, Harry. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer." Dit-elle.

"Merci. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer aussi, Mme. Masen," dit Harry, lui serrant la main et se sentant soudain mal à l'aise. Il envahissait la maison de cette femme après tout. Elle lui souri, cependant elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Edward.

"Pourquoi ne pas nous assoir? Je suis sûr que vous devez avoir faim." Le père d'Edward était apparemment déjà parti et Harry était un petit peu inquiet de ce que l'homme pensait d'un étranger séjournant dans sa maison. La mère d'Edward, cependant, ne sembla pas s'objecter. Comme Edward, elle ne le pressa pas sur les détails de sa vie pour ça, il lui en était reconnaissant.

OOOoooOOO

Après le petit déjeuner, ils allèrent à l'extérieur et Edward se laissa tomber sur l'herbe dans le jardin. Harry lui souri un peu quand il s'assit.

"Votre maman est gentille," dit Harry après un moment et Edward lui souri.

"Elle est très ... perspicace. Je crois qu'elle vous aime bien." Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec elle et la conversation était restée superficielle.

"Elle me connaît à peine." Edward haussa les épaules et son sourire s'élargi.

"Je sais," il se redressa sur ses coudes, "j'ai dit que je vous aiderais à trouver votre chemin."

"Ouais," Harry regarda ses mains pendant un moment, "écoute, c'est ok. Je ne pense pas que je puisse rentrer à la maison tout de suite." Edward le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Mais votre famille, vos parents être inquiets ?" Harry leva la tête et rencontra le regard d'Edward, considérant ce qu'il devait dire. Après un moment, il décida finalement de dire la vérité ou au moins une partie.

"Mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps. Je n'ai pas vraiment de parents à qui je manqueraient." C'était vrai. Ses seuls parents vivants ne lui manqueraient pas, pas qu'il faisait des projets pour les revoir.

"Je suis désolé," Edward s'assit. Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je pensais trouver un lieu pour rester quand l'école est fermée." Edward fronça les sourcils.

"Mais vous ne partirez pas maintenant ?" Harry secoua la tête.

"J'aurai l'âge de partir en juillet, je verrai quelque chose." Il ne savait pas ce que cela serait. Il savait qu'il serait en mesure de retourner chez lui; il ne savait pas quand ce serait. Il avait l'âge dans le monde magique, mais pas dans ce monde. Il n'avait aussi ni argent ni moyen d'en obtenir.

"Qu'allez-vous faire ?" Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je trouverai quelque chose," répéta-t-il. Edward hésita un moment.

"Vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez." Harry secoua la tête.

"Je ne peux pas m'imposer à votre famille, Edward." Peu importe ce que cette lettre dit, il ne voulait pas rester ici si cela posait des problèmes pour Edward et ses parents. Edward sourit.

"Vous ne le faites pas. Nous avons la chambre. D'ailleurs ma mère vous aime bien et je ne peux pas vous laisser dormir dans la rue."

"En ce qui concerne votre père ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas." Edward haussa les épaules.

"Je sais. Comme je l'ai dit hier soir. Je me sens comme si j'avais besoin de vous aider. Laissez-moi parler à ma mère." Harry hésita et du doigt toucha la lettre dans sa poche. Une ligne de celle-ci se détachait du reste, _reste près d'Edward_.

"Si vous êtes sûrs..." Edward souri et se leva.

"Je suis sûr."

OOOoooOOO

"Il va bien." Hermione souri et se laissa tomber sur le divan dans la salle commune à côté de Ron.

"Quoi ?" Hermione lui prit la main.

"Harry. Il va bien."

"Comment le sais-tu ?" Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargi.

OOOoooOOO

"Nous ne pouvons pas le jeter dehors. Il dit qu'il n'a plus de famille et qu'il ne peut pas retourner chez lui une quelconque raison..." Sa mère inclina sa tête.

"Tu le crois ?"

"Oui," dit Edward, d'une voix ferme. Il savait qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'Harry disait mais il est aussi certain qu'il n'avait pas dit de mensonge. De plus, il ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'Harry parte. Il y avait là quelque chose, une sorte de connexion. Il l'avait senti la première fois qu'il avait regardé dans les yeux d'Harry.

"Bien," fini par dire sa mère, "je parlerai à ton père."

"Merci."

OOOoooOOO

"Alors, tu ne va pas en pension ?" Demanda Harry à Edward plus tard alors qu'ils étaient assis à l'extérieur.

"Non, je vais dans une école privée situé à proximité. Ma mère n'aimait pas l'idée de mon absence pour la majorité de l'année. J'y retournerai dans environ une semaine. Et en ce qui te concerne ? Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'aller en pension ?"

"Tu rigoles ? L'École fut un rêve devenant réalité pour moi. Ma tante et mon oncle n'ont pas..." Il se tu brusquement, prenant conscience de ce qu'il avait presque dit. Edward resta silencieux pendant un instant et Harry vit le flash d'inquiétude dans ses yeux, mais heureusement il ne changea pas de sujet.

"As-tu beaucoup d'amis là-bas ?" Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire après un moment.

"J'ai quelques vraiment bons amis." Edward fronça les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur lui pendant un moment.

"Ils ne vont pas être inquiet pour toi ?" Harry mâcha sa lèvre. Cela, il le savait, serait le plus indiscret qu'Edward serait.

"Je suppose qu'ils pourraient l'être mais j'espère aussi qu'ils comprennent que je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite."

"Tu crois qu'ils s'inquiètent ?"

"Oui." Edward resta silencieux pendant un moment avant qu'il ne sembla se détendre.

"Nous devrions tirer le meilleur parti de ce qui reste de l'été pendant que tu es ici. Nous devrions aller faire quelque chose demain."

OOOoooOOO

Harry pris le dîner avec la famille d'Edward. Son père fut poli mais Harry se demanda combien l'homme appréciait qu'un étranger vive dans sa maison maintenant. Elizabeth, cependant, sembla parfaitement heureuse avec cela et Harry cru Edward quand il dit qu'elle fait confiance en son jugement.

Cette nuit-là, il fit un cauchemar. Il était habitué à ceux-là. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment arrêtés complètement après qu'il ait vaincu Voldemort après tout. Il se trouva tiré brusquement du sommeil au son de son nom. Après avoir repris sa respiration, il leva les yeux dans les yeux d'Edward.

"Je suis désolé," dit Edward, faisant des gestes vers la porte, comme Harry se redressa, "j'ai pensé que je devrais te réveiller."

"C'est ok," Harry se releva et s'appuya contre la tête du lit.

"Veux-tu en parler ?" Harry secoua la tête et colla ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Edward hocha la tête, de la préoccupation toujours visible dans les yeux_._

"Puis je ?" Quand Harry acquiesça, Edward s'assis sur le lit et appuya son dos contre la tête de lit à côté d'Harry. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment et Harry se demanda s'il allait demander de nouveau.

Edward ne parla pas. Au lieu de cela, il se mit à fredonner doucement pour lui-même, une chanson qu'Harry ne reconnue pas. Harry se concentra entièrement sur la voix d'Edward.

D'une certaine façon, sa tête fini par reposer sur l'épaule d'Edward et c'est ainsi qu'il se rendormit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pour la personne qui m'a fourni « une p'tit aide » j'ai corrigé la phrase et j'ai reposté le chapitre. Merci infiniment. C'est grâce à ça que je peu m'améliorer. Je t'offre ce chapitre.**

**Gabrelle.**

Étant donné les propos rassurants qu'il avait acquis et sachant que Ron et Hermione les avaient obtenus aussi, Harry réussi à cesser de s'inquiéter, du moins un peu, de ses amis. Il ne s'arrêta pas de s'inquiéter complètement. Il supposa que c'était au-delà de ses capacités.

Cette expérience était juste surréaliste et il lui rappela un peu l'impression qu'il avait eue quand Hagrid l'avait mené au chemin de Traverse la première fois. C'était différent, bien sûr, en raison du fait qu'il n'ait plus onze ans, mais tout aussi étonnant.

Il supposa qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle ils sont introduits dans le monde des sorciers quand ils sont enfants. Bien, une raison en plus du besoin de commencer l'école. Une personne de onze ans allait plus probablement accepter l'irréel qu'une personne de dix-sept ans.

Il supposa que ce fut probablement une bonne chose qu'il n'ait pas grandi dans le monde magique. S'il cela avait été, il aurait pu croire qu'il était devenu fou quand il s'est réveillé dans la rue à Chicago, en Amérique, en 1918.

Sa première année à Poudlard lui avait prouvé que rien n'était impossible. Il pouvait voler sur un balai, détruire un bureau en disant quelques mots et en agitant un bout de bois et disparaître et réapparaître à travers la ville en un clin d'œil. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas possible de retourner dans le temps ?

Hermione lui avait déjà prouvé que c'était possible lors de leur troisième année. Pourquoi pas quatre-vingts ans plutôt que trois heures ? Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il était là mais il croyait aussi que la lettre qu'il avait reçue était véridique. Il y avait une raison d'être ici et la source était fiable.

Il avait vécu dans le monde moldu pendant onze ans et il était si incroyablement étrange d'être coincé dans le passé. Il n'y avait aucune grande chaîne de supermarchés. Les films étaient toujours silencieux. Alors qu'il y avait des choses comme le réfrigérateur. Bien qu'il fût déjà inventé à ce moment là, la plupart des personnes ne pouvaient pas se l'offrir. Puis il y avait la guerre. Il était dans le passé, le passé où la Première Guerre mondiale était encore en cours.

Il passa la plupart de son temps avec Edward, qui était probablement la, eh bien, personne la plus _agréable_ qu'Harry ait jamais rencontré. Il se demandait s'il avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il soit dans le passé.

Les parents d'Edward étaient agréables, aussi. Sa mère sembla accepter immédiatement le fait qu'Harry allait séjourner dans sa maison pour commencer et elle traita Harry comme s'il était son deuxième fils depuis longtemps perdu. Harry fut stupéfait de voir comment elle a confiance en Edward.

Le père d'Edward acceptait moins, quoiqu'il n'ait jamais soulevé d'objections. Harry pouvait le respecter, cependant L'homme ne le pas connait, après tout et c'était sa famille.

Au cours des six jours avant qu'Edward ne retourne à l'école, Harry passa beaucoup de temps avec lui. Il aimait passer du temps avec Edward et ce fut le seul temps où il put ignorer son angoisse à savoir quand ou comment il retournerait à son temps propre.

Edward ne le poussa jamais pour obtenir des réponses. Il pensait qu'Harry était étrange, peut-être fou mais Edward ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Harry ne menti pas à Edward et quand il essaya, Edward semblait toujours le savoir. Ainsi, il ne menti pas et quand il ne dit pas tout, Edward ne l'y amena pas.

Edward se donna aussi comme mission de réveiller Harry des cauchemars qu'il avait souvent et ensuite rester pour s'assurer qu'il ne retombe pas dans un autre. Parfois il est resté assis en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se soit endormi de nouveau. Parfois, ils parlaient.

OOOoooOOO

"Ainsi, ils sont vos amis ?" Harry inclina la tête avec un petit sourire.

"Hermione et Ron sont mes meilleurs amis. Nous avons été amis depuis que nous avons commencé l'école ensemble. En ce qui te concerne ?" Edward haussa les épaules.

"J'ai quelques amis à l'école. J'ai changé d'écoles il y a environ un an donc cela ne sera probablement pas aussi durable que le vôtre." Harry inclina la tête, mâchouillant sa lèvre.

"Ce qui n'importera probablement pas si vous avez l'intention de rejoindre la guerre quand vous vous aurez dix-huit ans. "Il avait entendu Edward le dire. Il fronça un peu les sourcils. Il ne put se rappeler quand la guerre finie. Il n'avait pas été dans une école moldu depuis six ans.

"Je suppose." Harry hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas voulu y exprimer ses questions. Après tout, Edward avait été incroyablement agréable.

"Pourquoi voulez-vous aller à la guerre ?" Après avoir été contraint lui-même à participer dans une, il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait aller à la guerre. Alors de nouveau, il supposa que peut-être quelqu'un qui a déjà été dans une guerre lui-même pourrait s'être senti de la même façon.

"Je hum ... je veux faire quelque chose de..." Edward se pencha en avant avec un froncement de sourcils, cherchant le mot juste. "Significatif, je suppose."

"Tu peux le faire sans aller à la guerre," indiqua Harry.

"Je sais. Mais il n'importera probablement pas. C'est plus que probable que je serai mobilisé de toute façon." _Mobilisé_. Maintenant, il y avait un concept avec lequel il était familier. Il avait été enrôlé dans la guerre contre Voldemort quand il avait tout juste un an.

"Et si la guerre se termine ou si tu n'est pas mobilisé et que tu changes d'avis ou quelque chose. Que ferais-tu alors ?" Edward haussa les épaules.

"Je ne suis pas sûr. Je n'y ai pas trop pensé encore." Harry inclina la tête mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que la guerre serait finie avant qu'Edward n'ait dix-huit ans.

OOOoooOOO

"Je ne sais pas," Edward se rassit, "je suppose que je pourrais suivre les pas de mon père et aller à l'école de droit." Il fit une grimace. "Je n'ai, cependant, jamais vraiment aimé l'idée"

"Alors ne le fait pas. Je sais que de retour, chacun s'attendent que je fasse une chose..."

"Mais vous ne voulez pas ?" Harry fronça les sourcils.

"J'ai pensé le faire. J'ai même dit à un de mes enseignants une fois que je le ferais. Alors elle a dit que je ne serais jamais capable de le faire ainsi j'ai juste _dû_ essayer et lui prouver le contraire..." Edward secoua sa tête.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne raison." Harry lui souri.

"Le faire parce que c'est ce que ton père fait n'en est pas une non plus." Edward l'observa un moment avant d'éclater en un sourire et s'installant contre la tête du lit.

"Tu marques un point. Ainsi, que veux-tu faire une fois que tu obtiendra ton diplôme ?" Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas. Auparavant, la plupart du temps je voulais juste disparaître, partir," dit-il regardant Edward, "et me voici."

"Oui," Edward souri plus largement.

OOOoooOOO

"J'ai dit quelque chose dans mon sommeil ?" demanda Harry, tremblant toujours légèrement quand Edward s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. Edward inclina la tête.

"Tu as dit un nom." Harry grimaça. Il ne se souvient pas vraiment de ce qu'il avait rêvé cette fois Il avait beaucoup de choix.

"Quel nom ?"

"Je pense que c'était Cédric." Harry soupira et regarda ses mains. Il se doutait qu'il aurait des cauchemars de la nuit où Cédric est mort jusqu'au jour où _il_ mourait. La nuit que Voldemort est revenu ... cela était, plus que probablement, la nuit la plus terrifiante de sa vie. Quand il regarda derrière lui, il put voir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Edward.

"Veux-tu parler de quelque chose d'autre ?" Harry hésita un instant.

"C'était un garçon qui allait à mon école." Maintenant, Edward le regardait avec de la préoccupation dans ses yeux clairs.

"Était ?" Harry inclina la tête, baissant les yeux, loin du regard d'Edward.

"Il est mort il y a deux ans." Edward se précipita à côté de lui, leurs épaules se touchant.

"Vous étiez proches ?" Harry secoua sa tête, regardant fixement ses mains.

"Pas vraiment. Il avait trois ans de plus que moi, mais il y avait cet événement à l'école où nous rivalisions contre d'autres écoles... Cédric et moi étions dans le même bateau.

"Je suis désolé." Harry secoua la tête de nouveau et s'appuya contre la tête du lit.

"C'est arrivé il y a un moment," il tourna sa tête vers Edward, dont les yeux se sont rétrécis.

"Vous étiez là quand c'est arrivé." Ce n'était pas une question. Harry a simplement hoché la tête. Edward sembla hésiter un instant avant d'enveloppé un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Il lui fallu plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais après un moment, il s'endormi de nouveau sur l'épaule d'Edward.

OOOoooOOO

Il lui fallu une semaine pour le réaliser. La nuit avant qu'Edward n'était censé retourner à l'école était quand ça le frappa vraiment. Edward s'était endormi avant lui cette fois ci, toujours dans son lit.

Edward était si ... _joli_ tout en dormant. C'était vraiment le seul mot pour le décrire. Il ressemblait à ces types qui étaient si beaux qu'ils pouvaient seulement être appelés joli. Non seulement cela, il était tellement gentil et attentif. Il était juste si bon...

Ce n'était pas comme son autre béguin. Avec Cédric, il n'avait pas même réalisé ce qui se passait. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Cédric pouvait le faire se sentir tout à fait inadapté et inconfortable. Pourquoi il pouvait faire rougir Harry avec juste un regard. Cédric avait été son premier béguin et cela avait été avant même qu'il ait compris qu'il préfère vraiment les garçons aux filles.

Après cela avait été une sorte de chose instantanée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu un coup de cœur qui était basé sur plus que des regards, devina-t-il.

C'était différent. Il n'avait pas même remarqué ce qui se passait. Il avait été si terrorisé par ce qui est arrivé, juste en étant ici, quatre-vingts ans dans le passé pour vraiment y réfléchir. Edward était vraiment si joli .... il était si assuré.


	5. Chapter 5

C'était la fin du mois d'août avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte et Edward allait retourner à l'école. Avec Edward loin pendant la presque toute la journée, ça donna à Harry beaucoup de temps pour penser. Trop de temps. Ça lui donna le temps de s'attarder sur le fait qu'il n'était toujours pas rentré chez lui.

Cela faisait seulement une semaine mais il savait que, peu importe quel message Hermione et Ron avaient eu, ils étaient probablement toujours inquiet. Honnêtement, il l'était aussi. Il savait qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Pourtant, il n'aimait pas être hors de leur portée.

Ça lui a aussi donné le temps de réfléchir aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait de plus en plus pour Edward. Il était définitivement foutu. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Après avoir passé quelques semaines avec Edward, après avoir passé la plupart de ses nuits à parler avec Edward, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les ressentir.

Il était à peu près certain qu'il aurait été impossible pour quelqu'un de ne pas aimer Edward. C'était un problème sérieux pour lui. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il retournerait à son époque.

Il y comptait. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas essayé de trouver une route vers l'Angleterre pour trouver un moyen de revenir dans le monde magique pour voir s'il pouvait le faire lui-même. Bien, l'une des raisons.

OOOoooOOO

"Je ne sais pas." Dit Harry. Edward le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu veux apprendre, n'est-ce pas ?" Harry haussa les épaules. Il venait juste d'entrer. Edward jouait du piano quand il avait marché dans la pièce. Quoi qu'il ait joué _ça_ sonnait si beau et Edward avait semblé si heureux.

"Je ne sais pas. Je pense..."

"Bien, si tu n'aimes pas, nous ne devons pas continuer." Harry acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

OOOoooOOO

"Ainsi, tu avais ton propre fan club à l'école ?" Harry haussa les épaules et regarda Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu sais que tu n'as pas à rester avec moi. Je vais bien et tu dois aller à l'école demain." Edward sourit un peu.

"Je sais que je n'ai pas à le faire, Harry. Si tu veux que je parte, je le ferai, mais je suis bien ici." Harry hésita un instant.

"Ok, regarde. J'aime vraiment l'école. C'est génial. Ce fut étonnant de découvrir que je pouvais y aller quand j'avais onze ans. C'était un soulagement de partir de la maison de ma tante et mon oncle pendant la majorité de l'année. Être populaire n'est pas ... bien, je suis devenu populaire pour quelque chose qui est arrivé quand j'étais un bébé. Je ne me le rappelle même pas."

"Mais tu as de vrais amis ?" Harry acquiesça avec un sourire radieux.

"Ouais, ils sont géniaux. Ceux qui me connaissent pour moi pas à cause de quelque chose qui est arrivé quand j'étais trop jeunes pour me le rappeler."

OOOoooOOO

"Ici." Edward lui prit la main. Harry perdit sa concentration pendant une seconde quand il le fit, mais acquiesça quand Edward lui montra quels doigts utiliser sur les touches noires.

Il était assis si proche d'Edward et peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée parce que souvent, en étant assis ainsi près d'Edward, il ne comprenait pas exactement ce que disait Edward.

"T'as compris ?" Harry secoua sa tête et leva les yeux vers lui.

"Hein ?" Il rougit mais Edward sourit simplement et lui prit la main pour lui montrer à nouveau.

OOOoooOOO

"C'était le plus mauvais." Edward le regarda en fronçant les sourcils préoccupé après qu'il ait réveillé Harry d'un autre de ses cauchemars. Harry pensa qu'il était très chanceux que la chambre des parent d'Edward soit si loin de la sienne. Harry acquiesça en tremblant. Pourtant, après si longtemps, c'était toujours un des plus mauvais.

"Veux-tu en parler ?" Néanmoins, Edward lui donnait toujours le choix. Parfois, lui et Edward ne commenceraient une longue conversation sur absolument rien jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit suffisamment calmé pour être capable de s'endormir.

Il se sentait un peu coupable de garder Edward éveillé tard dans la nuit mais Edward insistait. Il était normal de venir à chaque fois et sincèrement, Harry ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il aimait avoir Edward là et parfois juste sa présence, même s'ils ne parlaient pas, étaient suffisante.

Il parlait de plus en plus longtemps avec Edward quand il était avec lui, cependant. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, qu'il partirait un jour ou l'autre mais il le fit de toute façon. Il aimait parler à Edward. Il aimait être près d'Edward. Parfois, assis épaule contre épaule avec Edward contre la tête de lit, il finit par parler de certaines choses qu'il a à peine parlé avec quelqu'un d'autre, pas même Ron et Hermione. Edward ne le pressait jamais sur des détails qu'il a omis.

OOOoooOOO

"Sirius. Il était mon parrain." Dit Harry une nuit. "Ma mère et mon père voulaient qu'il s'occupe de moi si quoi que ce soit leur arrivaient."

"Alors pourquoi as-tu fini chez ta tante et ton oncle ?" Harry mâcha sa lèvre et se tourna vers Edward.

"D'accord, cela va paraître un peu ... bizarre, mais peu après la mort de mes parents, Sirius fut arrêté ... pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait." Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent. "Il fut prisonnier pendant douze ans pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait." Edward tendit son bras et serra son épaule.

"C'est horrible." Harry acquiesça mais il sourit après un moment.

"Mais j'ai appris à le connaître. Quand j'avais treize ans, j'ai découvert qu'il était innocent."

"Quelque chose est arrivé ?" Harry inclina la tête, regardant le sol.

"Il est mort ... juste deux ans plus tard." Quand il le regarda de nouveau, l'inquiétude s'était intensifiée dans les yeux d'Edward.

"Tu étais là ?" Harry hocha simplement la tête et Edward l'attira en arrière, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit de nouveau et mettant un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Je suis désolé."

OOOoooOOO

Harry sourit quand Edward lui apprit les différentes notes et comment lire la musique, démontrant les clés qui font les notes sur le piano.

Parfois, il dérivait un peu, écoutant simplement la voix d'Edward. Parfois, il s'assit près d'Edward tandis qu'Edward jouait un beau morceau de musique qu'Harry ne pensait pas qu'il serait en mesure de travailler un jour.

Il y avait une partie de son esprit qui ne cessait de l'avertir de rester sur ses gardes mais chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il repensait à la lettre qu'il avait reçue. La personne qui l'avait envoyé jurait que tout allait s'arranger ... il fallait y croire.

OOOoooOOO

"Trois semaines." Dit Hermione avec un soupir, tombant lourdement dans le fauteuil en face de Ron. "Il est parti depuis trois semaines." Ron leva les yeux de ses devoirs sur lesquels il essayait de travailler sans succès.

"Je pensais que tu n'était pas inquiète." Exaspéré Hermione croisa ses bras.

"Je pensais qu'il serait revenu plus tôt que cela. Je veux dire, ça fait si longtemps. Je sais que ça va marcher. Je sais qu'il va bien, qu'il est en sécurité. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si long." Ron acquiesça, mais fronça les sourcils un peu pensivement.

"Mais ça ne vaudra pas le coup si cela ne fonctionne pas ? Harry était si ... malheureux. Si cela le rend heureux..." Hermione lui sourit et il rougit un peu.

"Quoi ?" Elle secoua la tête.

"Rien." Après un moment, son sourire glissa. "Je me demande ce qu'il fait."

OOOoooOOO

Du cinéma muet. C'était vraiment étrange. Chaque nouvelle chose qu'il fit ici. C'était différent à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune technologie et ils utilisaient beaucoup de techniques que les gens utilisaient depuis longtemps mais ils les utilisaient de différentes façons.

C'était différent ici. Voyant à quel point le monde moldu était différent quatre-vingts ans avant son temps. Edward l'avait emmené voir un film quand il avait demandé à leur sujet. Il n'avait pas demandé d'y aller, simplement demandé à leur sujet et dit qu'il n'en avait jamais vu un et la nuit suivante ils étaient partis en voir un.

Il se demanda ce qu'Hermione et Ron faisaient.

OOOoooOOO

"Eh bien, au moins Dumbledore sait qu'Harry va bien." Dit Ron. "Même si nous ne pouvons pas le dire à tout le monde."

"Ce n'est pas comme s'ils trouveraient Harry non plus, peu importe l'ardeur qu'ils y mettent." Ron approuva.

"Les personnes importants savent. Les plus proches d'Harry." Hermione acquiesça. Ils n'avaient pas dit à leurs amis les détails, juste qu'ils savaient qu'Harry allait bien et qu'il reviendrait.

"Je l'espère."

OOOoooOOO

"Toi et Edward vous vous entendez bien ?" Demanda Elizabeth Masen, en regardant Harry. Edward était à l'école et elle essayait de connaître Harry elle aussi.

"Oui." Elle lui sourit. Edward et Harry avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis qu'Harry était hébergé chez eux. Elle connaissait bien son fils, savait qu'il se souciait beaucoup d'Harry. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps mais parfois juste un peu de temps était tout ce qu'il fallait.

"Je sais que je suis resté ici plus longtemps que ce que j'avais prévu. Si vous voulez que..."

"Vous pouvez rester ici tant que vous le souhaitez, Harry. Je ne crois pas qu'Edward me pardonnerait si je vous mettais à la porte de notre maison." Elle lui sourit plus largement.

"Il vous pardonnerait toujours." Lui dit Harry, souriant en retour. "Il vous aime beaucoup."

"Et je l'aime et c'est pourquoi je ne vous ferai jamais partir." Harry baissa le regard.

"Merci."

OOOoooOOO

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Harry, prenant le papier qu'Edward déposa sur la table. Edward fronça les sourcils.

"Un avertissement. Apparemment, il y a des personnes qui tombent malades dans d'autres parties du pays." Harry fronça les sourcils lui aussi.

"Malade ?" Lui et Edward s'assirent au piano.

"Les gens meurent.... Ça frappe d'autres villes et ... ils appellent ça une épidémie..."

"Ils craignent que ça frappe ici aussi ?" Demanda Harry anxieusement. Edward lui fit un sourire et secoua la tête.

"Ne t'inquiétez pas. Ça n'a pas encore frappé ici." Pourtant, il semblait un peu inquiet et Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Si suffisamment de personnes mouraient qu'ils l'appelaient que ... non pour la première fois, Harry regrettait qu'il ne sache pas quelque chose de l'histoire américaine.

Il se débarrassa de ses soucis quand Edward commença un morceau de musique.

OOOoooOOO

"Je ne me rappelle pas de ma mère." Confia Harry à Elizabeth le lendemain quand Edward était retourné à l'école. "J'avais des photos et j'ai rencontré quelques-uns de ses amis, cependant" Elle lui sourit. Il n'était pas certain du pourquoi il lui disait cela. Elle semblait l'amener à se confier de la même façon qu'Edward.

"Au moins vous avez ça." Il acquiesça.

"Cependant, je regrette vraiment de ne pas les avoir connu elle et mon père." Elizabeth approuva avec un sourire compatissant.

"À quoi ressemblait-elle ?" Harry sourit un peu.

"Elle était jolie, je le sais. On m'a dit que j'ai les yeux de la même couleur." Le sourire d'Elizabeth s'élargit.

"Alors nous savons qu'elle avait de beaux yeux." Harry rougit un peu et baissa le regard. Elle posa une main sur la sienne.

"Je suis heureuse que vous soyez ici, Harry. Je crois que vous et Edward êtes bon l'un pour l'autre." Il la regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle savait sur ses sentiments pour son fils. Elle était aussi perspicace qu'Edward. Elle tapota sa main, son sourire toujours en place avant de se lever.

OOOoooOOO

"Puis-je vous dire quelque chose ?" Demanda Harry après qu'Edward l'ait réveillé d'un cauchemar particulièrement mauvais. Il était assis face à Edward sur le lit. Son cœur courait toujours.

"Tu peux tout me dire." Harry inclina la tête.

"Tu te souviens quand je te disais que Sirius fut arrêté et envoyé en prison pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait ? Eh bien, le tout concerne la manière dont mes parents sont morts." Il baissa le regard, fixant ses mains. "La plupart du temps ... je rêve de l'homme .... le monstre qui a assassiné mes parents."

Harry refusait de lever les yeux. Il était terrifié que peut-être Edward ne le croit pas. Il lui avait dit beaucoup de choses qui semblaient un peu folles. En fait, quand il y pensait, sa vie entière semblait folle du point de vue d'un étranger. Il avait eu plus d'expériences de mort imminente que quiconque, tout en sachant qu'il n'allait pas les chercher. Edward leva le bras après une minute et mis une main sur sa joue, soulevant sa tête. Il regarda, pour un instant, fixement dans les yeux d'Harry.

"Je te crois." Dit-il doucement et ensuite il se pencha. Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, toute la peur d'Harry le quitta.


	6. Chapter 6

Il l'admettrait plus tard. Il était un peu surpris. Il resta immobile quand les lèvres d'Edward rencontrèrent les siennes puis il se déplaça.

Toutes ses inquiétudes furent emportées par le sentiment et il ne pensa plus. Il mit un bras autour du cou d'Edward et le tira tout près. Ils finirent par être couché sur leurs côtés sur le lit. Une des mains d'Edward reposait sur le bas de son dos et leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Quand ils se sont finalement séparés, Edward lui sourit, passant une main dans les cheveux d'Harry. Il l'embrassa encore une fois, brièvement, avant de s'installer sur son dos.

Harry posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Edward. Il pouvait sentir battre le cœur d'Edward. Il se sentait un peu étourdi après cela. Il n'avait jamais eu de baiser comme ça. Certes, il avait embrassé quelques garçons et une fille auparavant mais ils n'avaient pas ressemblé à ça.

Edward semblait assez content. Il ne semblait pas sentir le besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Il dirigea une main de haut bas dans le dos d'Harry. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Harry regarda sa main, placée sur le cœur d'Edward. Après un moment, lorsque les effets du baiser se sont dissipés, il sentit ses soucis revenir complètement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda Edward. Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Edward le regardait en fronçant les sourcils maintenant. Harry hésita avant de s'assoir, les yeux fixé sur lui.

"C'est juste .... es-tu sûrs de vouloir faire ça ?" Le froncement de sourcils d'Edward s'approfondit.

"Je ne t'aurais pas embrassés si je n'en étais pas certain." Harry mâcha sa lèvre.

"Edward, peut-être que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée. Je devrai retourner chez moi un jour ou l'autre et si nous commençons maintenant et que je dois partir..."

"Ça déjà commencé, Harry." Edward ne connait pas tous les secrets d'Harry. Harry ne lui avait pas dit qu'il venait du futur et il ne voulait pas faire de projets. Il ne regardait pas Edward le regarder comme s'il était fou. Cependant, Harry pensait qu'Edward était peut-être _trop_ perspicace. Il savait qu'Harry pourrait partir un jour ou l'autre dans un proche avenir.

"Si nous devenons un peu plus proche et que je pars..." Harry soupira. "Je ne veux pas te blesser." Edward était maintenant assis et secoua sa tête.

"C'est trop tard pour cela, Harry." Dit-il tranquillement. "Je me suis .... retenu pendant un certain temps maintenant. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça auparavant..." Il fit une pause et sourit un peu plus largement. "J'ai pensé à ça les deux dernières semaines. C'est quelque chose pour lequel je ne peux pas aider," il se pencha tout près, "j'ai eu des béguins auparavant, Harry. Ce n'est pas un simple béguin."

"Et tu n'est pas inquiet ? A propos de comment tu te sentiras si je dois partir ?" Edward fronça un peu les sourcils et prit ses mains.

"Je l'étais, oui. Peu importe ce qui doit arriver arrivera, Harry. Je ne peux pas arrêter les sentiments que j'ai. ¨Ca va faire mal même si nous sommes ensemble de cette façon ou non. Si ça se produit, ça se produira. Je veux seulement t'avoir pour aussi longtemps que je peux." Harry le regarda, abasourdi devant ses paroles et laissa Edward le tirer vers le lit.

Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Edward de nouveau, pensant à ce qu'il avait dit. Il imaginait ce qu'il aurait envie de laisser à Edward ici, ne jamais plus le revoir parce qu'il ne quitterait pas juste le pays.

Il essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait envie et mit son bras autour de la taille d'Edward, le tenant plus serré. Il ne voulait pas l'imaginer, ne voulait pas y penser mais il supposait qu'Edward avait raison. Ses sentiments étaient là, qu'il agit sur eux ou non.

Il avait seulement sortit avec un autre garçon auparavant. Un garçon de Serdaigle d'un an de plus que lui. Harry l'avait surpris en train de le tromper. Ça l'avait blessé .... ce serait plus mauvais. Tellement plus mauvais.

Son esprit dériva à la lettre qu'il avait reçue. La lettre lui avait assuré que tout allait s'arranger mais maintenant il n'était pas sûr si elle avait menti ou non. Comment pourrait-il s'en sortir ?

OOOoooOOO

"Allez-vous bien, Harry ?" Il sursauta à la voix et regarda Elizabeth. Il avait décidé de pratiquer un peu sur le piano tandis qu'Edward était à l'école mais il avait du mal à se concentrer.

"Je vais bien, merci." Dit-il, forçant un sourire. Elizabeth s'assit sur la chaise à côté et lui sourit.

"Vous êtes inquiet à propos de quelque chose ?" Harry haussa les épaules.

"Ce n'est rien." Elle hocha la tête.

"Edward est venu me voir avec une certaine inquiétude quant à lui il y a quelque temps."

"Il l'a fait ?" Demanda Harry, surpris. Il se demanda combien de temps Edward y avait pensé et combien de temps il s'était retenu.

"Oui. Je pense que je devrais vous dire ce que je lui ai dit. Je sais de quoi vous êtes inquiet. Tout peut arriver. Edward pourrait être enrôlé l'année prochaine ou cette épidémie dont ils sont si inquiets pourrait nous toucher. Vous devriez vous demander ce que vous regretteriez le plus. Poursuivre et vivre avec la douleur que vous auriez si ça ne fonctionnait pas ou vivre avec la douleur sachant ce que vous pourriez avoir eu." Elle lui sourit de nouveau et se leva.

Harry la regarda partir avant de retourner au piano, les yeux fixés aux touches, mais sans vraiment les voir. Il ne les avait pas vus puisqu'Edward était parti pour l'école.

Il avait beaucoup de regrets dans sa vie. Regret qu'il n'ait jamais compris ses sentiments pour Cédric avant qu'il ne soit mort. Regret de ne pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Sirius avant sa mort. Regret de ne pas avoir été en mesure de connaître ses parents.

Il l'aurait négocié, aussi. S'il pouvait passer un jour avec ses parents bien qu'il soit douloureux quand ils repartiraient de nouveau il sauterait sur l'occasion. Il n'y aurait même pas pensé.

Edward avait raison, aussi. La douleur serait toujours là, mais s'il ne donnait pas suite alors il aurait un autre regret à ajouter à la douleur.

OOOoooOOO

"Hé," Harry sourit brillamment à Edward quand il marcha dans la maison après l'école. Il se leva et marcha. "Pouvons-nous parler ?"

"Bien sûr." Harry saisit sa main et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre, fermant la porte.

"Tout va bien ?" Harry acquiesça.

"Tout va bien. J'ai décidé que tu avais raison." Dit-il à brûle-pourpoint. Edward leva un sourcil et s'approcha.

"Raison sur quoi ?" Harry roula ses yeux.

"Tu sais quoi." Edward s'approcha encore, un sourire sur son visage.

"Non, dis-moi." Harry le fixa brièvement avant de lever les bras et d'attraper la tête d'Edward pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, décider d'aller jusqu'au bout, le baiser était encore meilleur. Il n'avait pas pensé que c'était possible mais apparemment ce l'était.

OOOoooOOO

Plus tard cette nuit, Harry se coucha avec sa tête posée sur la poitrine d'Edward de nouveau. Il gardait sa main sur le cœur d'Edward.

"Alors, dis-moi comment tu as compris ?" Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

"Compris quoi ? Que j'aimais les garçons ?" Edward inclina la tête et Harry rougit légèrement. "C'était en réalité la sœur de mon meilleur ami Ron qui me l'a fait réaliser. Je suis sorti un peu avec cette fille dont j'étais convaincue d'avoir le béguin."

"Mais tu n'as rien fait ?" Harry secoua sa tête.

"Je ne crois pas. Je veux dire, peut-être que je me trompais juste sur mes sentiments parce que je pense que j'avais plus le béguin pour le type avec qui elle sortait l'année précédente. De toute façon, je l'ai embrassée et ensuite Hermione est arrivé avec cette longue explication sur la raison pour laquelle le baiser n'était pas bon parce qu'elle pleurait à cette époque, mais Ginny était plus près du but."

"Comment cela ?" Harry soupira un peu quand Edward passa une main de haut en bas dans son dos.

"Elle a dit que l'on aurait dû s'y attendre. Qu'elle avait toujours le béguin pour moi mais elle avait évolué parce qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas de chance parce que j'étais si évidemment l'homosexuel." Il rit un peu, enfouissant sa tête dans la poitrine d'Edward. Edward sourit.

"Tu t'en es seulement rendu compte à ce moment là ?" Harry sourit un peu timidement.

"Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je suppose que je n'étais pas l'enfant le plus observateur là-bas. Après avoir réfléchi, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait raison. C'était assez évident." Il expliqua aussi pourquoi ça ne l'avait pas blessé le moins du monde quand Cho avait soutenu son ami quand elle avait dénoncé l'A.D.

"En ce qui te concerne ?" Edward haussa un peu les épaules.

"Je ne suis jamais vraiment sorti avec quelqu'un. J'ai ... remarqué autant les filles que les garçons. J'ai simplement pas eu envie de donner suite jusqu'à présent." Harry sourit, enveloppant son bras autour d'Edward, satisfait pour le moment.

OOOoooOOO

Au cours de la semaine suivante, Harry passait ses après-midis d'avec Edward ou Edward lui enseignait comment jouer du piano et ses nuits dormant avec sa tête se reposant sur la poitrine d'Edward.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait arriver une fois que son temps fut écoulé ici. Peut-être que la lettre signifiait qu'il resterait ici.

C'était une nouvelle pensée. Renoncerait-il à ses amis, sa vie à Poudlard pour rester avec Edward ? Ses sentiments pour Edward avaient pris des proportions alarmantes et ce en un peu plus d'un mois il s'est rendu compte que peut-être il le ferait.

Il aimait Hermione et Ron; il aimait Poudlard malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione juste avant qu'il soit transporté dans le passé. La seule chose dont il était assez sûr c'est qu'il était _amoureux_ d'Edward.

OOOoooOOO

Il était près de la fin de Septembre quand il le remarqua. Il faisait souvent des promenades autour de la ville, explorant Chicago tandis qu'Edward était à l'école.

Il avait passé l'hôpital quand il remarqua les gens entrer. Il y avait un homme, pratiquement porté par deux d'autres à l'intérieur. Il toussait plutôt durement. Quand Harry arriva tout près, il vit le sang couler sur son menton.

Il resta immobile, regardant fixement pendant un instant. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté et vit l'affiche qui avait été placée, avertissant les gens de l'épidémie. Il secoua la tête, espérant qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien. C'était juste une personne.

Quelques jours plus tard, il savait que ce n'était pas ça.

OOOoooOOO

"Que fais-tu ici si tôt ?" Demanda Harry, étant debout quand Edward franchi la porte quelques heures plus tôt que d'habitude. Il y avait un froncement de sourcils inquiet sur le visage d'Edward.

"L'École est fermée." Harry avala et se dirigea vers lui.

"Ça frappe ici ?" Edward fit signe que oui, en tirant Harry à lui.

OOOoooOOO

Pendant la journée, même s'il restait à l'intérieur, il ne pouvait pas vraiment éviter cela. Elizabeth était constamment inquiète. Apparemment la famille qui vivait à quelques portes avait attrapé la maladie et Elizabeth les connaissait depuis un moment.

Edward était malade d'inquiétude pensant qu'elle allait l'attraper. Il ne sembla pas y avoir quoi que ce soit à faire à ce sujet, cependant

La nuit, ils firent de leur mieux pour se distraire.

OOOoooOOO

Harry ne pouvait pas l'aider. En réalité, il eut un petit rire quand Edward se retourna, une main sur sa hanche.

"Calme maintenant." Dit Edward taquin.

"Ris-tu de moi ? J'ai appris cet art la première fois que je me suis glissé hors des dortoirs." Edward lui sourit et leva un sourcil.

"La première fois ? Combien de fois y-a-t-il ?" Harry haussa un peu les épaules.

"Il pourrait y en avoir eu plus qu'une." Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit et il se baissa pour embrasser Harry.

"Ainsi, tu étais un briseur de règle ?" Harry secoua sa tête sérieusement.

"J'avais de bonnes raisons." Edward rit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Quand il se roula sur le dos, Harry prit sa position normale. Il écouta les battements du cœur d'Edward pendant un instant, ses pensées dérivant à cette maladie.

Il savait que tous le monde dans le pays faisaient la même chose mais il pria pour que la famille d'Edward ne soit pas frappée par cette chose. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si Edward l'attrapait.

Il ferma ses yeux et écouta. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que le son ne soit plus là désormais pour l'aider à s'endormir.

OOOoooOOO

Le monde était vraiment un endroit cruel. Harry avait appris la leçon plusieurs fois dans sa vie. Il l'apprit de nouveau le jour suivant quand le père d'Edward n'est pas revenu du travail.


	7. Chapter 7

Il ne fallut que six heures à compter du moment où ils l'ont découvert. Quelques heures après que le père d'Edward était censé être revenu du travail, quelqu'un qui travaille avec lui est venu à la maison pour dire à Elizabeth qu'il avait été amené à l'hôpital après qu'il soit tombé malade.

Apparemment, ça a frappé vite. Il était bien dans la matinée. Il avait commencé à tousser un peu pendant la journée et deux ou trois de ses collègues l'avaient amené à l'hôpital.

OOOoooOOO

Harry avait suivi Edward et Elizabeth dans le hall à l'hôpital. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il doive être ici mais Edward avait saisi sa main et avait refusé de le lâcher et Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser.

Anthony Masen n'était pas cohérent. Il était à peine réveillé, brûlant de fièvre. Edward serra un peu plus la main d'Harry quand ils ont vu le sang couler de son nez.

Elizabeth courut à lui immédiatement. Harry doutait qu'il l'ait même reconnue. Elle lui parla, cependant Elle essuya la sueur de son visage et essaya de faire pour qu'il la regarde mais il ne le fit jamais.

Six heures après qu'ils l'aient vu, Anthony Masen décéda.

OOOoooOOO

Harry était assis sur son lit, attentant. C'était le milieu de la nuit mais personne ne dormait dans la maison. Edward était toujours dans la chambre d'Elizabeth. Elle était toujours sous le choc la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. C'était arrivé si vite.

Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait le visage d'Anthony quand ils étaient entrés dans cette chambre. Du sang sortant de sa bouche, des sons prouvant qu'il luttait pour respirer.

Harry leva les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit et Edward entra. Son visage était pâle et il ne regardait pas Harry.

"Comment va-t-elle ?" Demanda Harry. Edward haussa les épaules, passant d'un pied à l'autre.

"Pas bien. Elle dort." Harry acquiesça.

"Et toi ?" Edward rencontra brièvement ses yeux, clignant ses yeux plein de larme.

"Bien." Mentit-il. Harry soupira et prit sa main, le tirant vers le lit. Edward se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous les deux couchés, dans leurs positions opposé. Edward enveloppa un bras autour d'Harry et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry passa une main à plusieurs reprises dans les cheveux d'Edward. Il ne dit rien. Edward tremblait et Harry sentit les larmes qui coulaient sur son épaule.

Harry l'a juste tenu. Il doutait qu'Edward se soit permis cela devant Elizabeth et Harry savait qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien qu'il pourrait dire. Il se rappela qu'après ce qui était arrivé lors de sa quatrième année, que la chose qui l'avait le plus aidé, était Mme. Weasley le tenant simplement et lui permettant de s'écrouler.

Harry maintenu sa prise sur Edward longtemps après qu'il soit tombé de sommeil.

OOOoooOOO

Quand Harry se réveilla le matin suivant, Edward n'était plus dans le lit avec lui. Il le chercha à travers la maison et le trouva assit au piano. Il ne jouait pas. Au lieu de cela, il fixait les touches, une main sur elles.

"Salut." Dit Harry tranquillement mais Edward sursautait toujours. Ses yeux étaient rouges et enflés et Harry se demanda combien de temps il avait dormi. En marchant, Harry s'assit à côté de lui et prit une des mains d'Edward.

Edward poussa un soupir et se pencha en avant, appuyant son front sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il se demandait comment Elizabeth faisait. Il pensa qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Il n'y avait aucune façon pour qu'elle soit bien.

"Je suppose que tu regrettes de ne pas être partis chez toi maintenant." Harry fronça les sourcils, serrant la main d'Edward.

"Pourquoi le souhaiterais-je ?" Edward souleva sa tête après un moment.

"Tu pourrais tomber malades ici..." Harry secoua sa tête.

"Cela n'a pas d'importance." Edward se retira plus loin.

"Ça importe vraiment !" Sa voix monta. Harry soupira.

"Regarde, je ne dis pas que je veux l'avoir. Je dis que je préférerais être ici avec toi, même si cela signifie que d'être loin de toi c'est être en sécurité. Tu ne devrais pas être seuls." Edward l'embrassa brièvement avant de reposer son front contre Harry, les yeux fermés.

"Je t'aime." Chuchota-t-il finalement. Le cœur d'Harry battit un peu plus rapidement à ces mots quand Edward posa sa tête sur son épaule de nouveau. Malgré ce qui se passait, il ne pouvait toujours pas arrêter le petit frisson qu'il eut à cause de ces mots.

Quand Edward libéra un petit soupir, Harry sourit légèrement.

"Je t'aime aussi." Dit-il finalement, enveloppant un bras autour d'Edward.

OOOoooOOO

"Mme. Masen ?" Demanda Harry timidement. Il la trouva dans la cuisine deux jours après que son mari soit mort. Harry ne l'avait pas vue beaucoup depuis. Elle quittait rarement sa chambre et Edward avait passé beaucoup de temps là, essayant de l'aider.

"Harry..." Elle leva les yeux vers lui. "J'allais faire le petit déjeuner. Je le fais toujours ..." Harry secoua la tête, marchant vers elle.

"Je peux le faire." Elle secoua la tête, baissant les yeux.

"Anthony disait que nous pourrions embaucher quelqu'un pour ça ... mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ma famille n'avait pas d'argent pour cela quand j'étais jeune. Je n'aimait pas l'idée." Harry ferma les yeux brièvement et la regarda ensuite dans les yeux. Elle le lui avait dit une fois auparavant. Un matin quand il avait proposé d'aider dans la cuisine. Elle avait été heureuse alors, satisfaite.

"Je sais," Il lui fit un petit sourire, triste. "Ça ne m'ennuie pas de m'en occuper pour un certain temps." Elle secoua la tête.

"Edward..." Harry prit la poêle de sa main. Edward dormait, finalement. Il en a certainement besoin.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mme. Masen. Ça ne m'ennuie pas de m'occuper de lui non plus." Elle hocha la tête, regardant autour d'elle étonné devant l'état de la cuisine. Harry soupira. Il n'aidait pas beaucoup. Il avait aussi très peur que quelque chose d'autre arrive à cette famille.

Il avait entendu des histoires. Soit à l'hôpital en attendant Edward et Elizabeth ou simplement en marchant dans la rue après que les affiches avaient commencées à alerter les gens.

Il avait été si inquiet de ce qui arriverait quand ou s'il retournerait dans son temps à Poudlard ... cette inquiétude était pire. Cette inquiétude qu'Elizabeth ou Edward finissent malades aussi.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment Edward pourrait vivre avec sa mère tombant malade aussi. Harry ne pensa pas qu'il puisse traiter avec Edward tombant malade.

Quand Harry dormit, il rêva du visage d'Edward remplaçant Anthony, Edward pâle et malade dans ce lit d'hôpital.

OOOoooOOO

Quand Harry se réveilla seul quelques nuits plus tard, il eut un moment de peur irrationnelle que quelque chose soit arrivé tandis qu'il dormait. Il sortit du lit et rechercha dans la maison.

Son inquiétude augmenta quand il trouva Edward assis sur le plancher à côté de son piano. Son visage était pâle et il y avait des poches sous ses yeux. Rien d'inhabituel depuis qu'Anthony était mort mais il avait eu si peur avec les évènements récents qu'Edward attrape la maladie.

"Hé, ça va ?" Edward leva les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le mur. Il offrit un sourire tendu et a hocha la tête.

"Je ne suis pas malade. Je ne pouvais juste pas dormir." Harry acquiesça et alla s'assoir à côté de lui. La terreur obscurcie mais ne disparaissant pas complètement. Edward soupira. Il se laissa tomber un peu plus loin, appuyant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

"Ce n'est pas juste." Dit Harry finalement. Ce ne l'est vraiment pas. Ce n'est pas juste que la seule personne avec qui Harry c'était lié, vraiment lié, vivait des décennies avant même que les parents d'Harry se soit rencontrés. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il y ait un risque très élevée que cette maladie fasse en sorte qu'Edward ne parvienne pas à ses vingt ans.

Peu importe comment ce serait douloureux s'il devait retourner à Poudlard, quitter Edward ici et savoir qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais, il pourrait toujours imaginer la vie qu'Edward pourrait avoir eu ensuite.

Edward souleva finalement sa tête et se tourna un peu. Il tira Harry tout près et l'embrassa. Quand ils y ont finalement mit fin, Edward enleva ses cheveux de son front.

"Je t'aime." Harry l'attira dans une étreinte.

"Je t'aime aussi." Edward s'accrocha un peu à lui.

"Je ne peux pas..." Il ne finit pas sa phrase, n'avait pas à le faire. Harry ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas faire des promesses qu'il ne pourrait pas probablement tenir.

OOOoooOOO

Il n'aura fallu seulement qu'une nuit pour que la fin du monde arrive, ou du moins son monde. Parce que vraiment Edward était son monde maintenant.

Peu importe combien de fois c'est arrivé, il était toujours surpris. Certes, il n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Il ne s'en est jamais vraiment plaint auparavant. Il n'aimait pas en parler.

Edward l'avait laissé parler, cependant Dans les semaines après qu'il soit apparu dans la rue à Chicago, il avait dit à Edward plus qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne. Il était étrange de penser qu'Edward savait tellement sur lui, mais qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier.

Une des choses qui l'avaient fait aimer Edward c'était parce qu'il n'a jamais poussé sur ces sujets. Harry ne lui a jamais menti, il a juste omis certaines choses et Edward le comprit.

Pourtant, il avait parlé de certaines des choses les plus difficiles qu'il avait traversées. Voir Cédric mourir, voir Sirius mourir. La mort de sa mère et de ce que c'était de grandir dans une maison pleine des gens qui le haïssaient.

Il avait dit des choses à Edward qu'il n'avait même jamais parlé avec Ron et Hermione. Il supposa que c'était inévitable. C'était impossible pour lui de ne pas aimer Edward.

Il aurait été bien s'il n'était pas venu ici. Il aurait été bien à Poudlard avec Hermione et Ron mais il était venu ici et avait rencontré Edward et penser à partir ... il n'était pas bien avec cela.

Il ne devrait pas être vraiment inquiet de son départ cependant. Ce n'était pas la façon dont son monde fini. Non, ce n'était quelque chose de bien pire que cela et tout commença alors qu'il était endormi dans le lit à côté d'Edward.

OOOoooOOO

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, chose qui arrivait beaucoup ces dernier temps, son cœur s'emballant avec horreur. Il prit une minute pour se calmer, essayant de repousser les images de son cauchemar dans son esprit.

Étant assis, il jeta un coup d'œil. Edward avait un bon sommeil de l'autre côté du lit. Il était sur le ventre, détourné d'Harry un bras ballant sur le côté du lit avec la bouche un peu ouverte. Harry l'observa quelques minutes, incapables d'arrêter de sourire à la vision.

Il se leva, avec l'intention d'aller dans la cuisine et peut-être prendre quelque chose à boire. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir, juste à l'extérieur de la chambre d'Elizabeth quand il entendit un bruit sourd venant de l'intérieur.

Harry aurait juré que son cœur s'est arrêté pendant une seconde. Il écouta plus attentivement et il n'y eut aucun doute sur ce qu'il entendait. Il resta figé pendant une minute, incertaine de ce qu'il devait faire. Sans y penser, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

Elizabeth était assise dans son lit, penchée en avant et Harry tressaillit au son de la toux. Il s'approcha. Finalement, la toux cessa et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

"Harry..." Il la regarda fixement.

"Vous l'avez attrapé." Elle acquiesça.

"Je suppose." Elle ne sembla pas effrayée quand elle rencontra ses yeux. Il recula d'un pas.

"Je vais... Je vais chercher Edward. Nous pouvons vous amener à l'hôpital." Elizabeth tendit la main, attrapant sa main avant qu'il ne puisse partir. "Nous devons y aller."

"Je sais. S'il n'y avait que moi..." Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne vais pas survivre, je peux le sentir. Je le sais. Mais Edward," un sourire doux éclaira son visage pendant juste un moment, "il le fera. Je le sais aussi. Vous vous occuperez de lui ?" Harry inclina la tête, clignant des yeux plein de larmes.

"Bien sûr je le ferai." Promit-il, bien qu'il ne fût pas sûr qu'il puisse tenir sa promesse. Mais elle en avait besoin. Elle lui serra la main.

"Vous le garderez." Harry ne dit rien à cela, a juste sorti sa main et commença à sortir. Il était habitué à la façon dont elle et Edward semblaient être en mesure de lire ses pensées. Il était sorti dans le couloir avant que la sévérité de la situation ne l'ait rattrapé et c'est alors que sur le coup de panique il courait dans le couloir. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

"Edward!" Harry courut dans la chambre et sauta sur le côté du lit. Il fronça les sourcils quand Edward ne répondit pas à son appel, il ne remua même pas. "Edward ?" Il tendit le bras, posant une main sur l'épaule d'Edward, avec l'intention de le secouer, mais se retira surprit. Il fixa Edward pendant une seconde, la panique en pleine croissance.

"Edward, allé. Réveil-toi." Il saisit l'épaule d'Edward de nouveau, le tirant sur le dos. Edward ne se réveilla pas, bien qu'il ait froncé les sourcils dans son sommeil, marmonnant quelque chose qu'Harry ne put discerner.

"Non," Harry posa une main sur la joue d'Edward, laissant les larmes couler cette fois. "Réveil-toi s'il te plaît." Il se retourna quand il entendit un bruit dans l'embrasure. Elizabeth était là, se tenant avec une main sur le chambranle. Harry rencontra son regard fixe et annonça quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà deviné.

"Il a de la fièvre."


	8. Chapter 8

Il se devait d'être fort. C'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais Edward ne c'était pas réveillé et Elizabeth toussait et crachait du sang et il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Il pensait que c'était fini. Regarder les personnes dont il se souciait mourir trop jeune ou de façons violentes.

Avant qu'il n'ait découvert Edward inconscient dans le lit avec une fièvre, il avait eu un cauchemar récurrent qu'il avait cru disparut pour de bon. Il l'avait eu auparavant, avant qu'il n'ait finalement vaincu Voldemort.

Il avait eu ce cauchemar qu'il perdait. Qu'Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, tous étaient alignés sur le sol à côté de Sirius et de ses parents et de tous les autres qui étaient morts dans cette guerre. Cette fois, cependant, Edward et Elizabeth étaient aussi dans la ligne.

Tout le monde avait un point de rupture et il savait que regarder Edward mourir serait le sien.

OOOoooOOO

L'hôpital était bondé. Il semblait que la plupart de la ville ait attrapé la maladie. Edward et Elizabeth avaient fini côte à côte.

Harry avait lu des livres où les gens ont décrit une sensation de flou lorsque quelqu'un dont ils se souciaient était amené à l'hôpital. Il regrettait que ce ne soit pas comme ça. Il se rappelait clairement de tout. Il se souvenait qu'Edward ne s'était pas réveillé une fois sur le chemin. Il se rappelait qu'Elizabeth s'était effondrée quand ils étaient finalement arrivés à l'hôpital.

C'était un cauchemar, c'était certain. Il se demanda amèrement si c'était ce que cette lettre signifiait à propos de la mise au point. Devrait-il les regarder mourir avant qu'il ne soit renvoyé à son époque ?

OOOoooOOO

Harry passa la majeure partie de la journée à essayer de les aider. En essayant de garder Elizabeth dans le lit où elle était supposée être et en essayant de calmer Edward. Edward ne se réveillait toujours pas mais il ne dormait pas paisiblement.

Harry aperçut le docteur qui s'occupait de beaucoup de gens ici, dont Edward et Elizabeth. Harry n'avait pas parlé à l'homme. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses craintes confirmées. Il connaissait déjà leurs chances.

Il se glissa dans la chambre et se tenait à la porte, les yeux fixés sur deux d'entre eux.

"Vous ne devriez pas être ici," entendit Harry d'une voix douce et se tourna pour faire face au docteur. Harry l'observa quand il vérifia Edward d'abord et ensuite Elizabeth. Elizabeth s'était finalement endormie mais Harry savait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

"Pourquoi pas ?" Demanda-il, en regardant l'homme. "Rester sans aider ? Ça ne les aide pas." Harry observa l'homme qui se déplaçait gracieusement dans la pièce.

"Je suppose que non. Je ne vous forcerai pas à partir mais vous devez les laisser se reposer. Et vous devez savoir qu'il y aura un risque plus élevé pour vous d'être ici." Harry haussa les épaules et se dirigea au côté d'Edward.

"Il n'y a aucun risque. Je ne tomberai pas malade." Il s'assit avec précaution sur le petit lit et observa le sommeil agité d'Edward. "Quand il sera parti, ils me ramèneront à la maison et ensuite je n'aurai plus rien."

"Où est votre maison ?" Harry rit.

"Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disait."

OOOoooOOO

Carlisle sortit de la pièce peu de temps après que le garçon c'était tu, les yeux fixé sur l'autre. Il avait entrevu le garçon plusieurs fois depuis que les Masen étaient arrivés.

Le garçon était étrange, il avait dit beaucoup de choses qui n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était pas une chose si étrange pour les membres de la famille qui mouraient de cette maladie mais ce garçon semblait différent. Il ne semblait pas conscient de ce qu'il disait.

Il avait un étrange sentiment pour la famille entière. Tant la femme, Elizabeth que son fils, Edward le dérangeait pour quelque raison. Le garçon, particulièrement. Il avait vu Edward auparavant quand son père avait été amené. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, la façon dont il l'avait regardée alors qu'il avait attrapé l'attention de Carlisle.

Il en avait vu plusieurs, beaucoup de personnes mouraient et personne n'avait eu cet effet sur lui. Pour quelque raison, il se retrouvait dans la chambre d'Edward et d'Elizabeth Masen plus que dans n'importe quel autre. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont Elizabeth le regardait quand elle était éveillée. Un regard comme si elle pouvait voir à travers lui.

OOOoooOOO

"Ce n'est pas juste." Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil vers le garçon, dont il avait appris que le nom était Harry, quand il parla. Le garçon était dans la pièce depuis la première fois que Carlisle lui avait parlé mais il a rarement parlé par la suite.

"Je sais." Dit Carlisle, marchant tout près en regardant vers Edward. La situation du garçon était plus mauvaise que celle de sa mère. Il s'était réveillé seulement à quelques reprises depuis qu'il était là mais il n'était pas cohérent.

"Je pensais que je pourrais le faire." Carlisle secoua la tête.

"Il est difficile de regarder les gens qu'on aime souffrir." Harry secoua la tête.

"Non, vous ne comprenez pas. J'allais partir de toute façon. Je savais que ça allait arriver. Que je devrais y aller. Je pensais que je pourrais gérer cela, le laisser si je savais qu'il avait au moins une chance. Vous savez, pour être bien. Je ne pense pas que je puisse le gérer. Revenir en arrière et savoir..."

Carlisle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward de nouveau. Le jeune homme avait saisi son intérêt depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, de s'attaché. Quand il se retourna, il vit dans le regard d'Harry, comme si le garçon savait ce qu'il pensait.

"C'était impossible pour moi de ne pas être attiré par lui."

OOOoooOOO

Harry soupira après que le médecin soit parti. Il y avait quelque chose chez l'homme, quelque chose d'étrange mais il était trop fatigué et trop inquiet pour l'analyser.

Il avait vu le regard de l'homme quand il avait regardé vers Edward et il savait que le docteur visitait la pièce plus que l'on attendait probablement de lui.

S'il avait l'énergie il aurait pu être en colère. En colère contre celui qui l'avait envoyé ici juste pour voir Edward et Elizabeth mourir. Peut-être qu'il avait eu tort. Malgré la preuve qu'il avait reçu de la lettre de qui l'avait écrit, peut-être qu'il avait eu tort. Peut-être que quelqu'un voulait juste qu'il souffre.

Il était dans ses pensées quand Edward commença à bouger et dire quelque chose dans son sommeil. Harry s'approcha de lui, étant assis à côté de lui sur le lit.

"Edward ?" Quand Harry mit une main sur son épaule, les yeux d'Edward se sont écarquillés. Ils n'étaient pas concentrés. Il essaya immédiatement de repousser Harry. Il était très faible, cependant. Harry avait vu auparavant. La fièvre d'Edward était élevée, il n'était pas entièrement éveillé.

"Edward." Harry déplaça ses mains sur les joues d'Edward. Edward était brûlant. Edward saisit ses poignets un instant, le regard toujours affolé.

"Edward, c'est juste moi." Après un moment, les yeux d'Edward s'éclaircirent quelque peu et il sourit même un peu avant de desserrer sa faible emprise et ses yeux se fermèrent de nouveau.

"Il ira bien." Harry sursauta à la voix d'Elizabeth et regarda où elle était assise dans son lit. "Je vais m'en assurer."

OOOoooOOO

Il commençait à faire sombre à l'extérieur quand il l'avait entendu. Il s'était échappé à l'extérieur pendant quelques minutes. La respiration d'Elizabeth était plus mauvaise. Sa fièvre était plus élevée. Elle ne pouvait pas même sortir de son lit désormais. Harry avait la dû convaincre plusieurs fois de ne pas essayer, qu'il s'occuperait d'Edward.

Il revenait à l'intérieur, mais s'est arrêté quand il entendit les voix à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elizabeth et le docteur qui s'était occupé d'eux. Il se laissa tomber quand il entendit Elizabeth exiger que l'homme sauve Edward.

"Vous devez!" L'entendit-il dire à haute voix. "Vous devez faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir. Ce que les autres ne peuvent pas faire..."

Harry posa ses mains sur sa tête. La femme ne renoncerait jamais. Elle espérait toujours qu'un miracle sauverait son fils. Il ne voyait pas comment ce docteur pourrait faire ce que personne d'autre ne pourrait, cependant.

Harry leva à peine les yeux quand l'homme quitta la pièce. Il resta dans le couloir pendant plusieurs minutes avant de retourner dans la chambre. Elizabeth était inconsciente maintenant, sa respiration plus mauvais qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu.

OOOoooOOO

Carlisle était dehors, les paroles d'Elizabeth Masen sonnant toujours dans ses oreilles. Non seulement les siennes, mais celle du garçon, Harry, aussi. L'un et l'autre réclamaient pour la vie du garçon et ils le regardaient comme s'ils _savaient_.

Il refusait depuis si longtemps. Refusait de faire ce qui lui avait été fait à une autre personne. Mais les yeux d'Harry, hantés, les yeux d'un enfant au bord du gouffre, un enfant qui en avait vu trop, qui priait pour que ça n'arrive pas... Elizabeth elle ... savait, priait. Le priait de faire ce qu'il pouvait faire. Sauver son fils.

Savait-elle vraiment à quoi elle soumettait son enfant ou c'était juste une réclamation désespérée d'une femme qui était au bord de la mort elle-même ?

Carlisle leva les yeux vers le ciel obscurci et considéra sérieusement sa demande.

OOOoooOOO

Harry n'observa pas l'heure mais il savait que ce n'était pas très longtemps après qu'il soit entré dans la chambre et prit sa place habituelle à côté d'Edward sur le lit quand il arrêta d'entendre la respiration haletante de l'autre lit.

Cela prit un moment pour s'inscrire, un moment avant de regarder. Elizabeth était couchée sur son dos, dans la même position qu'elle avait quand il avait regardé la dernière fois, un froncement de sourcils encore sur son visage. Il la regarda fixement pendant une minute entière, observant sa poitrine, comment elle ne bougeait plus.

Il était assis, engourdit, pendant un petit moment avant de se lever et trébucha jusqu'à son lit. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne respirait pas. Juste couché là. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta comme ça mais le son de pas dans le vestibule le tira brusquement de sa stupeur et une sorte de panique arriva.

Il ne pouvait pas être là. Pas quand _ils_ allaient venir. Venir pour emporter son corps. Venir pour la prendre pour que personne ne la voie plus jamais. Ceux qui viendraient pour Edward...

Il supposa que c'était juste une réaction parce qu'un moment il était debout près d'elle et le moment suivant il courait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il devait sortir avant leur arrivé.

OOOoooOOO

À la fin, c'était une décision de fraction de seconde. Quand Carlisle revint dans la chambre, Elizabeth était déjà morte. Il regarda Edward et savait que le garçon avait seulement quelques heures avant de mourir.

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait. Il ne pensa pas aux conséquences sur le moment. Il pensa seulement que, les yeux fixés sur le visage du garçon, qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Comment pourrait-il laisser ce garçon mourir ?

OOOoooOOO

Harry n'était pas sûr de combien de temps il était parti, combien de temps il lui avait fallu pour garder sa panique sous contrôle. Dès qu'il l'avait fait, il éprouva un sentiment de culpabilité écrasant pour son moment de la faiblesse. Pour avoir quitté Edward quand sa mère venait juste de mourir, même si Edward n'était pas conscient de ce qui se passait.

Il avait passé trop de temps à l'extérieur, s'affolant. Il devait être là. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin, d'être là pour Edward, qui maintenant n'avait personne d'autre.

Il s'attendait à ce que le lit d'Elizabeth soit vide quand il est finalement revenu. Il ne s'attendait pas, cependant, que ce soit les deux.

OOOoooOOO

Carlisle mit Edward dans le lit que lui-même n'avait jamais utilisé. Il ressentit un moment de la culpabilité en prenant simplement le garçon. Peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de donner à l'autre garçon, Harry, un peu de paix aussi.

Quand il baissa les yeux sur Edward et vit la douleur dans laquelle le garçon de trouvait, vit qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, il ne pouvait éprouver de regret de ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

OOOoooOOO

Harry resta figé sur place dans l'entrée à la pièce. Il ne pleura pas, il se contentait de regarder fixement le lit vide où Edward devait être. Était-il vraiment parti si longtemps ?

Il était vaguement conscient de tomber sur le plancher lorsqu'il sentit la sensation de traction de nouveau. La vision trouble pendant un moment. Quand ça s'éclaircit, il vit la familière salle de classe de potion.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry s'assit immobile dans sa chaise à la table où il avait l'habitude de s'assoir pendant la classe de potions, les yeux fixés sur la table. Il ne sursauta pas quand la porte s'ouvrit ou quand il entendit une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis deux mois crier son nom.

Il se demanda si cela devait faire mal quand Hermione le colla pratiquement à sa chaise, l'étreignant avec acharnement. Il ne rendit pas l'étreinte mais il ne la repoussa pas non plus.

Il laissa Ron et Hermione l'aider à se relever. Il savait qu'Hermione lui disait quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait.

_Il est mort_. La pensée se répétait à maintes reprises dans sa tête. Quelqu'un saisit sa tête et il regarda dans les yeux d'Hermione. Il pensait qu'elle semblait préoccupée, il pensait qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose mais il ne pouvait pas forcer les mots.

_Il est mort_. Le monde s'inclinait et se brouillait et pendant une seconde il se demandait si cela arrivait de nouveau, s'il partait de nouveau. Une seconde plus tard, sa vision s'obscurcit et la dernière chose qu'il sentit était ses genoux le lâchant.

OOOoooOOO

Hermione était plus qu'extasié quand le jour est finalement venu et s'est bien sûr un peu inquiété que cela n'arrive pas.

Elle n'avait pas dormi la nuit précédente. Eh bien, honnêtement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis qu'Harry avait disparu. Elle c'était beaucoup inquiétée à son sujet.

Elle détestait ça. Détestait de n'avoir aucun moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. De son point de vue, Harry était son frère, tout simplement. Elle l'aimait comme elle aimait sa propre famille et elle détestait de ne pouvoir rien savoir.

C'est pourquoi elle passa la journée entière marchant à pas mesurés nerveusement. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien. Après tout ce qui était arrivé pendant la guerre, au fil des ans ils étaient à l'école, elle était convaincue qu'elle pourrait gérer à peu près quoi que ce soit, sauf la perte de Ron ou d'Harry.

Elle et Ron arrivèrent à la classe de potion tôt. Elle savait que cela arriverait bientôt. Cependant, ça semblait être une éternité avant de voir ce flash et ensuite il était là, assit dans la même chaise où il était avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'étreindre, le sortant de sa chaise dans le soulagement et l'excitation. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il ne lui rendait pas son étreinte.

"Harry ?" Elle se leva et fronça les sourcils vers Ron quand Harry ne réagit pas. Ils l'ont tiré sur ses pieds. "Tu vas bien ? Nous avons été si inquiet pour toi." Harry ne disait toujours rien. Hermione mit une main sur son épaule. Il tremblait.

"Harry ?" Elle posa une main sur sa joue, le forçant à la regarder. Il ne semblait pas l'entendre. "Harry!" Hurla-t-elle quand ses jambes ont cédé et qu'il est tombé sur le sol.

OOOoooOOO

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Neville courut jusqu'à eux, suivit de près par Ginny. Hermione et Ron marchaient nerveusement devant les portes de l'infirmerie.

"Je ne sais pas. Ça disait qu'il irait bien, que tout se mettrait en place à la fin. Mais il me regardait fixement et ensuite il s'est effondré et je ne voulais pas l'amener ici, pas avant que je puisse tout lui dire, lui dire que c'était une erreur que tout _irait_ bien mais il a perdu connaissance et ne se réveille pas et j'avais quelque chose à lui dire sur ce qui c'est passé pour lui, non sans que quelque chose de physiquement n'aille mal avec lui-"

"Vous avez trouvé Harry ?!" Dit Neville coupant le discours. Il n'en avait pas compris la plupart mais il attrapa le nom d'Harry. Hermione reprit haleine et inclina la tête.

"Il ira bien." Dit Ron avec force, serrant son épaule. Elle semblait toujours un peu affolée. Il comprit ce sentiment. Ils avaient tous les deux pensé que les dangers disparaitraient avec Voldemort.

Hermione sourit faiblement à Ron. Il était le seul à comprendre. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, il était le seul qui pouvait. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle ne pensait pas que Ron survivrait de la perte Harry, pas plus qu'elle.

OOOoooOOO

Il ne fallu pas trop longtemps pour pouvoir entrer voir Harry. Hermione ne connaissait pas les détails d'où Harry était parce qu'elle avait tenu sa promesse de ne pas lire la lettre qui était adressé seulement à Harry mais elle se demandait ce que Dumbledore savait parce qu'elle était sûre que si ce n'était pas pour lui, ils auraient dû attendre beaucoup plus longtemps.

Hermione et Ron marchait tranquillement vers le lit d'Harry. Il ne dormait pas, mais regardait fixement au mur opposé. Elle détestait le voir. C'était pire que quand il était revenu de ce cimetière après avoir vu Cédric mourir.

"Harry..." Hermione échangea regard avec Ron avant d'atteindre sa poche et de retirer la lettre. La lettre était écrite sur du papier pas du parchemin et scellée dans une enveloppe ordinaire.

"Harry je sais que tu vas ....mal" Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron de nouveau et tendit la lettre. "J'ai fait une promesse ... et je pense que cela t'aidera. Je sais que ça t'aidera." Elle se pencha près de lui. "Je dois te dire ... ce que l'on m'a dit de te dire.... je ne suis pas sûr de ce que cela signifie, mais... il n'est pas mort, Harry." Harry tourna sa tête brusquement à cela, la regardant fixement. Il semblait surpris pendant un instant, mais après c'était parti et ses yeux sont devenus morts de nouveau. Hermione soupira et mit la lettre sur le lit à côté de lui.

"Lit-ça, Harry. Tu promets de la lire ?"

OOOoooOOO

Harry tourna la lettre à maintes reprises dans ses mains. Il envisagea de la déchirer en morceaux. Après tout, la dernière qu'il avait reçue était pleine de mensonge. Au lieu de cela, il se trouva à ouvrir la lettre. Ce n'était pas comme si Hermione lui permettrait de ne pas la lire.

Il n'enregistra pas ce qu'elle disait la première fois. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Son cœur, qui avait été réduit petit à petit depuis qu'il était un jeune enfant, se sentait comme s'il était parti avec Edward.

Il a dû la lire plusieurs fois avant qu'il n'ait compris ce qu'elle disait et ensuite il la lut plusieurs fois juste pour être sûr. La froissant dans sa main, il eut envie de rire ou pleurer. Ou peut-être frapper quelque chose.

Cela devait être une sorte de plaisanterie destiné à le rendre fou. Jetant le papier chiffonné à travers la chambre, il s'effondra sur le lit. Les fortes envies momentanées se sont effacées et il était de nouveau comme vide.

Était-ce ce à quoi ressemblait une personne ayant atteint son point de rupture ? Il supposait qu'il finirait à St-Mangouste dans la même salle que Lockhart et les parents de Neville.

Outre les éclats très brefs de colère ou de douleur ... il ne sentait rien. Il ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Peut-être que ce ne l'était pas. Peut-être qu'il le sentirait bientôt. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire mais il ignorait comment quelqu'un pourrait survivre longtemps comme cela.

Étant assis, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'enveloppe chiffonnée et soupira. _Que diable ?_ Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il prit sa décision.

OOOoooOOO

Alice était folle. Edward le savait depuis des années, bien sûr. Cependant, au cours des derniers jours passés il s'était demandé si elle essayait de le rendre fou aussi. Elle gardait quelque chose de lui, quelque chose qui l'impliquait. Il se demandait si elle avait pris des conseils de Carlisle pour déguiser ses pensées. Quoique, la plupart du temps elle l'évitait.

Il y avait cette lueur dans ses yeux qui était apparu à plusieurs occasions. Un regard qui sait. Elle savait vraiment la plupart des choses avant les autres mais ce regard était un différent que celui qu'elle avait juste avant quand elle dit au reste de leur famille pour une de ses visions.

Il y avait seulement une pensée ou plutôt une image qu'il était certain qu'elle voulait qu'il voit. Des yeux verts brillants, les cheveux bruns et en désordre.

Il ne pouvait pas décrire, même à lui, le sentiment qu'il eut à cette image. Il aurait juré que, s'il avait pu, à cet instant son cœur avait commencé à battre pour la première fois en quatre-vingts ans.

C'était après cela qu'il avait commencé à éviter sa sœur autant qu'elle le faisait. L'image le hanta pendant des jours après et il y avait ce chuchotement vague qu'il ne pouvait pas discerner, mais estima qu'il appartenait à l'image dans sa tête.

C'était comme un souvenir qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre. Ce n'était pas possible. Il se souvenait tout de sa vie depuis que Carlisle l'avait changé. Chaque détail. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Il ne se rappelait pas ce que c'était que ce rêve mais il comprit que s'il pouvait, il en rêverait.

Certes, il avait utilisé le bourdonnement des voix dans sa tête qui n'étaient pas la sienne. Il avait pensée, après avoir été changé, que ça le rendrait fou avant qu'il n'ait appris à le pousser au fond de son esprit, pour mieux le contrôler. Pourtant, même le bourdonnement constant de l'opinion des adolescents à l'école le mettait aussi en colère que ce chuchotement qu'il ne pouvait pas tout à fait discerner et pouvait entendre tout le temps maintenant.

Il se mit à se tenir à l'écart, plus souvent qu'autrement, de la ville, de la maison. Parfois, s'il se concentrait suffisamment, le chuchotement arriverait un peu plus fort et l'image apparaissait un peu plus nette.

Le piano a toujours été son activité préféré pour se divertir. Ça lui donnait toujours un sentiment de familiarité et de confort. Il savait qu'il jouait avant qu'il ne soit malade et soit changé. C'était une des rares choses qu'il savait de sa vie humaine.

Il ne jouait pas autant que d'habitude. Il n'avait pas analysé la raison jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se soit assis pour jouer après avoir vu cette image dans la tête d'Alice. Il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui avait toujours manqué, il ne l'avait juste pas remarqué auparavant.

Il supposait que ça avait toujours été là. Il sentait qu'il qu'il n'avait pas vraiment sa place depuis longtemps. Il pensait que c'était juste parce qu'ils avaient tous quelqu'un. Emmett et Rosalie, Alice et Jasper, Carlisle et Esme.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas sa famille, c'était juste qu'il y avait que ce sentiment qu'il n'était pas complet. Depuis qu'il avait vu cette image, le sentiment s'était développé en quelque chose de reconnaissable. Quelque chose de familier.

Il avait essayé de découvrir comment et ça n'avait pas pris longtemps. Dans les premières années après que Carlisle l'ait changé, il l'avait senti alors. Cela avait été plus fort, bien pire. Il avait pensé que c'était tout simplement la perte de sa vie humaine, de sa famille.

Peut-être c'est ce qu'il était. Peut-être cette image qu'il avait à l'origine vu dans la tête d'Alice n'était pas de son avenir, mais de son passé. Carlisle avait été là. Peut-être sa mère et son père n'étaient pas les seuls qu'il avait perdus quand il avait été changé.

C'était peut-être pourquoi Alice l'évitait. Il ne pouvait pas voir pourquoi Carlisle lui parlerait de quelque chose de son passé mais il savait que c'était ça. Après réflexion ... il _savait_ tout simplement.

S'il se concentrait suffisamment, il voyait l'image d'une femme avec de longs cheveux la même couleur que les siens qu'il savait être sa mère debout à côté d'un garçon avec des cheveux sombres, en désordre et des yeux brillants, verts.

Il essaya d'éviter d'y penser. Quand il le fit, le sentiment se développa en quelque chose de douloureux. Le piano est devenu une source de douleur aussi.

C'était peut-être pourquoi il n'avait jamais trouvé personne comme les autres avaient fait. Peut-être que ça signifiait qu'il devait toujours être seul. Si les sentiments qu'il recevait étaient une indication, il avait déjà constaté qu'il y a eu quelqu'un ... et les avait perdus.

OOOoooOOO

Cela prit beaucoup plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Même avec l'aide de Dumbledore, il avait toujours besoin d'être préparé. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait transplanné aussi loin.

Dumbledore semblait d'accord avec tout cela. Il aida plus qu'Harry le pensait qu'il ferait. Il se demanda ce que, exactement, Hermione avait dit à Dumbledore. Il avait dit qu'après tout ce qu'Harry avait vécu il voulait qu'il soit heureux. Maintenant que la guerre était finie, Harry supposa que l'homme n'avait plus besoin de lui désormais.

Harry ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien, cependant Il laissa Dumbledore, Hermione et Ron prendre le relais. Il était vaguement conscient de ce qu'ils faisaient. La préparation d'un endroit pour lui de rester là, changeant un peu d'or dans sa chambre forte en devise américaine, la mise en place de moyens pour qu'il puisse revenir ici et visiter ses amis quand il en avait besoin.

Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien vraiment. Seulement cela ne pouvait pas être réel ... qu'il ne pouvait pas probablement l'avoir... Il ne pouvait pas se laisser espérer ... ne pouvait pas se laisser y croire. La personne qui envoie ces lettres avait été celui qui l'avait forcé à regarder Edward mourir. Ou, du moins, c'est ce qu'Harry croyait avoir vu.

Hermione et Ron étaient si confiants que ce serait excellent. Les préparatifs qu'ils faisaient, pour qu'il reste en Amérique indéfiniment étaient la preuve de cela.

Il se détestait et les détestait un peu pour le petit peu d'espoir qui apparut brusquement à la façon dont ils agissaient, à la confiance totale qu'ils détenaient. Pourtant, les mots d'Hermione continuaient à jouer à maintes reprises dans sa tête et il ne pouvait pas les sortir par la force, ne pouvait pas se forcer à écraser de ce petit peu d'espoir qu'elle avait dit était vrai et qu'il était vraiment vivant.

OOOoooOOO

Alice détestait attendre. Eh bien, habituellement ce n'était pas grave. Elle savait toujours ce qui allait arriver. Attente quelque chose qui va arriver est beaucoup plus facile quand vous saviez que cela arriverait.

Cependant, avec les grandes choses, elle détestait ça. Elle était immortelle, elle devrait avoir une meilleure patience. Au moins, c'est ce que Jasper lui disait. Elle s'abstenait d'indiquer l'impatience de Jasper avec lui-même. À son avis, il faisait exceptionnellement bien à l'école. Il n'avait blessé aucun des enfants après tout.

Cette attente, décida-t-elle, était la pire. Ce n'était pas quelque chose pour elle, mais quelque chose pour son frère. Edward était son frère et une chose qu'elle détestait plus que l'attente était le fait que son frère n'était pas heureux.

Elle savait qu'Edward savait qu'elle gardait quelque chose de lui. C'était impossible pour lui de ne pas le savoir. Elle pensait qu'elle avait très bien réussi à cacher la plupart de ses pensées mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer quand Edward commença à l'éviter, quand il semblait de plus en plus malheureux.

Elle savait que c'était sa faute mais elle avait peur de dire la vérité à Edward, de lui raconter ce qu'elle avait vu arrivée. Sa vision de celui-ci avait hésité deux ou trois fois. Elle avait peur que l'autre garçon change d'avis. Elle avait peur de la façon dont Edward réagirait si elle lui disait à l'avance.

Elle le vit, cependant. Vu comment il pourrait être si elle ne disait rien. Elle pouvait presque voir son frère heureux et cela valait le risque de ne pas lui dire. Ainsi, elle attendait, même si elle n'était pas très patiente.

Elle ne revint pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque temps. Comme elle savait qu'il était la seule chance de son frère au vrai bonheur, elle savait aussi qu'elle devrait l'amener à Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

Elle l'attendait à la fin. Elle savait où il était, où il allait être. Il ne savait pas comment ou pourquoi. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était et ... il ne s'en souciait pas. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. S'il n'était pas ici rien de tout cela n'importait.

La fille était courte et minuscule avec des cheveux noirs. Elle était étrange d'une certaine façon qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer et n'essaya pas de le faire. De nouveau, ça n'importait pas. Elle parla à Hermione et Ron, il pensa, qu'elle lui parlait. Il la suivit parce que c'est ce qu'ils ont tous voulu qu'il fasse et parce qu'elle avait dit _son_ nom.

La maison où elle l'amena aussi était grande et belle. Il le remarqua. Il remarqua aussi qu'il n'y avait aucun voisin. Il la suivait. Il avait suivi Ron et Hermione sur tout le chemin vers l'Amérique maintenant il suivait cette étrangère ici. Et, encore une fois, pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait rien à perdre.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte, le mena à l'intérieur et _il_ était là. Harry s'arrêta brusquement juste à l'intérieur de l'embrasure, le regard fixe. _Il_ se tenait en bas de l'escalier, gelé sur place lui aussi.

Après tous cela il était là, debout juste là. Après avoir laissé une partie de lui croire que la lettre n'était pas stupide, après avoir laissé une partie de lui avoir confiance en Hermione et Ron qui ont fait pour le mieux, il était là.

_Edward_. Il avait l'intention de le dire à haute voix mais ça ne sortait pas. Il voulait faire plus. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Il ne pouvait pas se forcer à bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit.

Il ne s'était pas laissé espérer du moins pas entièrement. Il y avait un doute. Doute que ce ne soit pas réel, ne soit pas possible. Doute parce que, vraiment, pourrait-il jamais avoir ça ? Pourrait-il jamais avoir une fin heureuse ? Pourrait-il jamais avoir quelque chose qu'il ait vraiment voulu ?

Mais il était là. Edward ... et c'était Edward. Son Edward. Le même garçon qu'il avait connu en 1918. Il juste ... _savait_ qui il était. Il y avait des différences, cependant et ils étaient discordantes et ils l'ont gardé en place aussi.

Ce n'était pas son look différent, la pâleur de sa peau ou la coiffure différente. Le plus discordant était ses yeux. Ils n'étaient ... plus vert, mais d'une couleur brun doré. Cependant, il savait que c'était Edward. Harry pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Ça n'avait pas d'importance la couleur qu'ils étaient.

C'est Edward qui fit le premier mouvement. Peut-être qu'Harry était juste stupéfié mais Edward était soudainement devant lui et tendait la main vers lui. Harry ne pouvait pas l'aider et il se détesterait pour cela plus tard, mais quand Edward toucha son visage, il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à son contact. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour que le regard choqué disparaisse et pendant une seconde, Harry vit la douleur dans ses yeux quand il laissa tomber son bras et recula de nouveau, en regardant ailleurs.

"Edward..." Harry sentit sa surprise être remplacée par la culpabilité. Quand Edward rencontra à nouveau son regard, ses yeux étaient froids.

"Que fais-tu ici ?"

OOOoooOOO

Alice et Carlisle étaient les seules personnes qu'il avait rencontrés qui étaient en mesure de l'étonner. Il était presque impossible de le faire. Pourtant, Alice a d'une façon ou d'une autre réussi cette fois.

Il était rendu au bas de l'escalier quand la porte s'était ouverte et Alice et quelqu'un d'autre est entré. Il était là. C'était le visage qui l'avait obsédé. Des yeux verts et des cheveux bruns et Edward était enracinés sur place.

_"Je préfère risquer de tomber malade que de partir maintenant! Je ne pense pas que je serais jamais capable d'avancer, pas après que tout ce qui c'est arrivé ... je t'aime..." _

Cette voix devenait plus forte et il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Il se souvenait d'avoir rencontrer un garçon étrange qui s'était perdu dans les rues. Il se souvenait de l'avoir ramener chez lui. Il se souvenait de la façon dont il s'était senti...

_"Je t'aime aussi..."_

Il se déplaçait avant même qu'il n'y ait pensé, tendant la main vers le garçon. Quand il tressaillit ... c'est quand Edward est revenu brusquement à la réalité. Il laissa tomber son bras.

Edward fit un pas en arrière. Peut-être qu'il avait tort. Peut-être que ces nouveaux souvenirs qu'il recevait étaient faux. Après tout, comment un garçon qu'il aimait il y a quatre-vingts ans pouvait être toujours en vie ? Et même si c'était le même garçon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'être, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait si longtemps...

"Que fais-tu ici ?" Il ne pouvait pas aider le ton de sa voix.

OOOoooOOO

Les mots sortirent Harry de son état choc juste un peu. Il croisa ses bras et regarda le sol pendant un moment, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni de ce qu'il faisait. Pour la première fois il remarqua que la fille qui s'était présentée comme Alice, n'était plus dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas même remarqué son départ.

"Je heu ... je pensais que tu étais mort," dit-il finalement.

"Tu ne devrais pas être ici," dit Edward tranquillement après un moment. Il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux et Harry haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être." Harry mâcha sa lèvre et s'agita un peu. Ce n'était pas la façon dont il devait être. "Je ne peux pas partir..." Edward inclina la tête. "C'est seulement parce que je croyais que tu étais mort et je ne pouvais pas faire face..." Harry regarda de nouveau le sol. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas quoi dire et il ne savait pas pourquoi il était soudainement si peu sur de lui.

OOOoooOOO

_"Je ne sais pas comment je ferais face ... si c'est toi qui tombe malade." _

Edward observait l'expression douloureuse sur son visage et il entendit la voix de ce garçon dans sa tête.

_"Mon nom est Harry..." _

Edward se trouva tout près de nouveau. C'était une décision inconsciente de tendre la main vers lui de nouveau.

_"J'avais l'habitude d'en rêver, tu sais ? À propos de ce que saurait été si mes parents n'étaient pas morts. J'en ai rêvé de nouveau. Tu penses ... tu penses que j'aurais fini ici de toute façon s'ils avaient survécu? Je l'espère..." _

Cette fois quand Edward toucha son visage, il ne broncha pas. S'approchant, Edward tendit l'autre main pour la poser sur son autre joue. L'autre garçon le regardait dans les yeux.

_"Tu ne comprends pas! J'aime mes amis. Hermione et Ron sont ma famille mais je t'aime aussi. Autant qu'il me rendrait triste de ne jamais les voir de nouveau ... je ne peux pas te quitter non plus." _

"Toute ma vie..." Cela avait été si long. Quatre-vingts ans il l'avait senti et ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Il l'avait senti quand il s'était réveillé après que Carlisle l'ait changé. Il l'avait senti longtemps après il avait oublié sa vie humaine.

_"La plupart du temps, je rêve de cet homme. Le monstre qui a assassiné mes parents." _

_"Je te crois." Edward n'avait pas été capable de l'aider. Il n'y pensa pas à l'avance, il s'est simplement penché ._..

Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour la première fois en quatre-vingts ans, ce sentiment disparut complètement. Quelque chose changea et il se sentit entier ... pour la première fois.

Il se retira juste un peu, mais gardait ses mains en place et était toujours proche, incapable de rompre la connexion complètement. Il respirait le parfum d'Harry et ne sentit absolument aucune envie de lui faire du mal malgré leur proximité.

L'idée même était repoussante tout comme l'idée de s'éloigner de nouveau. Le sentiment dans sa poitrine était quelque chose de nouveau et de familier parce qu'il l'avait senti auparavant et que cet enfant en était la raison. Tout qui lui avait toujours manqué était debout devant lui.

"Nous devons parler," dit Edward finalement, se reculant juste un peu mais pas complètement. Harry inclina la tête, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

"Oui."


	11. Chapter 11

"Nous devons parler." Cependant, quoiqu'il ait dit, Edward ne se déplaça pas de l'espace personnel d'Harry. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait.

"Oui." _Nous ne pouvons pas sauter la partie discussion ?_ Il ne voulait pas rompre la connexion maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé de nouveau.

"Je crois que ce sera nécessaire à un moment donné," dit Edward après un moment. "Il y a des choses que je devrais dire."

_Je ne m'en soucie pas._ Il ne se souciait pas vraiment, au moins pas en ce moment. Il n'importait pas, rien de tout cela en fait. Edward était là, debout devant lui, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait gérer à l'heure actuelle. Ça n'importait pas comment c'était arrivé, malgré le fait que c'était à peu près impossible.

"Ça importe vraiment," dit Edward, faisant un pas en arrière et laissant finalement Harry aller. "Ça importera quand tu entendras comment je suis toujours ici. Je ne suis pas le même."

Harry le savait déjà qu'il était différent. Il pouvait le voir. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas si Edward avait _l'air_ différent. Qu'importe si son œil n'était plus vert si c'était toujours Edward derrière eux?

"Tu ne comprends pas." Edward s'approcha de nouveau. Il tendit la main, la mettant de nouveau sur la joue d'Harry. "Cela ne te dérange pas ?"

"Non," dit Harry obstinément. Il pouvait le sentir, oui. La froideur de sa peau. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans ce contact mais il réussissait toujours à faire ressentir à Harry la même chose qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'Edward l'avait touché comme ça.

"Tu ne te soucies pas pourquoi je suis ici quand je devrais être mort il y a quatre-vingts ans?"

"Non." Dit Harry fermement. Il savait qu'il devait y avoir un rapport avec la magie et l'apparence d'Edward, de même que la sensation de sa peau...

"Je ne suis pas le même garçon que tu connaissais. Je ne suis pas _humain_, non plus désormais."

"Je ne m'en soucie pas," répéta Harry.

"Viens avec moi." Edward étendit son bras et a pris sa main. "Nous devrions parler quelque part avec plus de vie privée."

"Bien..." Harry ne s'est pas disputé, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. La fille aux cheveux noire qui l'avait amené ici n'était nulle part en vu.

"Ils ont une très bonne audition," dit Edward, ouvrant la porte et emmenant Harry. Ils marchaient au bord de la forêt avant qu'Edward se tourne vers lui.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce que je suis."

"J'ai juste dit cela n'importait pas," dit Harry, haussant les épaules. "Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible pour toi de me choquer à ce point."

"Vraiment ?" Il s'approcha d'Harry de nouveau et fronça les sourcils justes un peu. "As-tu confiance en moi ?"

"Oui."

"Même après si longtemps ?"

"Oui," répéta Harry fermement. Il n'importait pas depuis combien de temps c'était, du moins pas pour lui. Avant qu'il ne sache ce qui arrivait, Edward lui avait saisi un bras et il était soudainement sur son dos.

"Tu dois te tenir fort," dit Edward calmement avant qu'ils n'aillent à toute vitesse loin. Ça prit à Harry un moment pour se rendre compte qu'Edward _courait_ à cette vitesse. Quand ils se sont arrêtés et qu'Edward le laissa tomber, il vacilla un peu, incapable de se tenir.

"Comment as-tu fais ... ?"

"Je te l'ai dit," dit Edward, se tournant. "Je ne suis pas humain."

"Ok." Harry le suivit dans la petite clairière et regarda autour de lui.

"Cela ne t'a pas convaincu ?"

"Me convaincre de ce quoi ?" demanda Harry, haussant les épaules. "Tu sais que je pourrais être arrivé ici plus rapidement que toi si j'avais su où cet endroit était."

"Quoi ? Harry, tu ne sais pas-"

"Veux-tu que je parte ?" demanda Harry brusquement.

"Je..."

"Ne te soucis-tu plus de moi désormais ? Est-ce que ça été vraiment trop long ? Veux-tu que je _parte_ ?"

"Cela n'importe pas," dit Edward, faisant un autre pas loin de lui. "Ce n'est pas la question."

"Justement," dit Harry, le regardant en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est le seul point, la seule chose qui importe. Tout le reste peut être traité plus tard. Comment je suis arrivé dans le passé, ce que tu es, comment tu n'es pas morts, rien de cela importe en comparaison. Je suis pratiquement sûr de ce que tu es de toute façon donc tu ne dois pas entrer dans une longue explication, me dire juste si tu tiens toujours à moi comme tu le faisais alors."

"C'est trop dangereux," dit Edward, secouant sa tête. "Je ne peux pas..." Harry lâcha un souffle frustré et mâcha sa lèvre un instant, essayant de trouver une façon de convaincre Edward qu'il ne se soucie d'aucun de ces trucs.

Après une minute, il s'approcha d'Edward et poussa sa frange de son front, montrant Edward la cicatrice. Edward la regarda pendant un instant.

"Qu'est-ce que ... ?"

"Quand j'étais âgé d'un an le sorcier sombre le plus puissant de l'époque est venu dans ma maison et assassina mes deux parents avant de tourner sa baguette magique sur moi. Ça n'a pas fonctionné, bien sûr."

"Tu es un sorcier ?" demanda Edward, le regardant réellement surpris.

"Quand j'avais dix ans," continua Harry, ignorant la question d'Edward, ignorant le fait qu'Edward savait d'une façon ou d'une autre sur les sorciers. "Un demi-géant nommé Hagrid démolit la porte d'entrée de mon oncle, donna une queue de porcs à mon cousin et m'a ensuite dit que j'étais un sorcier." "Harry ..." "je pouvais parler aux serpents." Harry marcha de nouveau dans l'espace personnel d'Edward. "J'avais l'habitude d'avoir des rêves de ce que ce monstre qui a tué mes parents faisait. J'avais l'habitude de penser que je lui ressemblais. Un des hommes les plus grands que j'ai jamais connus était un demi-géant, un autre un ancien Mangemort. Un des meilleurs amis de mon père à l'école était un loup-garou."

"Harry-

"J'ai dix-sept ans et j'ai presque été tué plus de fois que je peux compter. J'ai été entraîné dans une guerre quand j'étais encore un enfant et c'est moi qui ai fini par tuer celui qui a assassiné mes parents. J'ai vu des personnes autour de moi dont je me souciais et que j'aimais mourir, tu ne peux pas me dire que je peux pas comprendre et ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un enfant qui ne sait pas dans quoi il embarque."

Harry respira à fond et fronça les sourcils. Il posa une main sur la poitrine d'Edward et ne regarda pas ses yeux.

"Je pensais que tu étais mort. Je n'ai pas vraiment bien géré cela. J'ai été dans une guerre depuis que j'ai onze ans et j'ai regardé beaucoup de personnes mourir. Je ne pouvais pas faire face à ta mort. Cela fut une longue période. Si tu ne le sens plus désormais ... si tu ne me veux pas ici... je ferai avec mais je devais venir ici et je ne partirai pas parce que tu es..."

"Pas homme ?" Demanda Edward et un peu d'obscurité avait quitté ses yeux. Harry haussa les épaules.

"Je ne suis pas exactement un être humain normal moi-même ici. Apparemment, je ne suis pas même un sorcier normal." Harry lui sourit avant de s'assoir sur l'herbe. Edward le suivie et tendit la main vers lui de nouveau, prenant une de ses mains.

"Ça été une longue période, mais quand je t'ai vus, je me suis souvenu alors. Je me suis souvenu comment je me suis senti. Pourtant, je ne suis pas le même, ce n'est pas pareil. Tu ne devrais pas être ici."

"Veux-tu que je parte ?" Demanda Harry de nouveau parce que c'est ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Tout le reste ils pourraient le mettre au point. Rien d'autre n'était aussi important. Rien d'autre n'importait à ce moment. Tant qu'il pouvait rester, tant qu'Edward voulait de lui, l'aimait toujours...

"Non," chuchota finalement Edward. "Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes." Il s'arrêta un instant. "Je peux t'avoir oublié pendant un temps mais je ne pense pas que j'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer."

La confession est venue des lèvres d'Edward un moment avant qu'il n'embrasse Harry de nouveau et Harry oublia tout le reste, tout ce dont ils étaient censé parler, toutes les questions sans réponse.

Rien de tout cela importais parce que tant que c'était la réponse d'Edward, il pourrait avoir sa fin heureuse.

OOOoooOOO

**Voici la fin de cette traduction. J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'histoire autant que moi. Je vous souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes.**


End file.
